Untitled
by Hiei449
Summary: Five girls end up having armors, but the guys have made some mistakes and now have to win their trust. Can they succeed or will Tulpa win? DISCONTINUED
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
Kento whistled happily as he drove down the main street. It was 7 o'clock, and the guys were out of town till tomorrow. Mia took Yulie with her to her mothers for the next two weeks, so they had the house to themselves for the next two weeks. There were a lot of hookers and drug dealers out looking for trouble or a good lay. It wasn't real late, so he pulled over to grab something to eat. He went up to the burger stand and ordered 12 hamburgers with fries. He then piled them all into the car.  
  
Ten hamburgers and fries later. 'Now that I've had a snack, I think I'll go and just walk around for a while.' He locked the doors to his car and walked around the street looking at different stores while ignoring the hookers. There was one thing that caught his attention. Two boys in front of him were having a conversation about someone. "Did you hear about one of the Virginia Hookers?" "No, what?" "One of them had gotten into a really bad car accident two years ago and had been disabled, right?" "Yeah, go on." "Well, since then, her friends have been saving money for a surgery for her, but all the money that they had saved was stolen and now they have to start all over again. Unfortunately, the leader refuses to let that person get away with all the money they had worked for for so long." "Wow! Now that's a good leader. Where are they anyway?" "The only one I know about so far is in front of the Electronic Boutique. She's supposedly the leader."  
  
'That person sounds like someone like Ryo. I never thought it would be possible to find someone as determined as him. I better go and see her for myself.' Kento then turned around, went to his car, and got in. He then drove off to find the Electronic Boutique. It wasn't far from where he was. There was only one girl there. She looked around the age of fifteen and had blue hair down to her shoulders. She wore a leather jacket with one missing sleeve and a pair of torn up faded jeans. She looked extremely pissed. 'That has to be her.' He got up out of the car and walked over to her. "Hey, are you the leader of the Virginia Hookers?" he asked. "Yeah, what do you want?" she said in a cold voice. "I heard about your problem with someone stealing your money. I thought you would like to accept my help," Kento said. "I'm listening," she said with a little lighter tone of voice. "You could stay at our place, and we might be able to help you catch that person," Kento stated. "And what makes you think you can find that person?" she asked. "I found you, didn't I?" Kento answered. The girl looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kento asked as he drove down the street. "Rita, you?" "Kento. So, should we pick up your friends?" "I guess," Rita said. The first of her friends was outside a bar. Kento couldn't pick her out right away. Her brown hair covered one of her green eyes. She wore a leather shirt and knee high boots with a leather jacket and a blue shirt. Her name was Amy. The next friend was a little easier to pick out. She was thin but sort of muscular. She was dressed in tight leather pants with a dark blue crop-top. Her friends called her smart ass because of her IQ, but her real name was Renée. The next friend was very easy to pick out. She wore black jeans with an orange muscle shirt. Her name was Michelle. The last friend, however, would have to wait until tomorrow to pick her up since she was the disabled one. Apparently she was hit by a speeding car, which caused her legs to useless.  
  
Kento drove up to the house, and the girls' jaws dropped at its size. "You and your friends live here?" Renee asked in aw. "Yep, it's not ours thou. It belongs to a friend of our, Mia. She let us stay here for a while,"  
  
Kento said as he unlocked the door. They all filed in and took off their shoes. The place was huge. Kento then lead them all to separate bedrooms. They then went right to bed. "I wonder what they guys are going to do to me once they see that I brought home four hookers," Kento said as he went to bed.  
  
  
  
That really sucked. I wish I could do more, but I'm so tired right now it's after 11. Well, you get to see what happens when the guys come home a little early and find the hookers while Kento's out to get the last one. A bad tempered Ryo and a bad tempered Rita. Wander what's going to happen. You'll have to wait and see. 


	2. Ryo Vs Rita

Chapter 2 Ryo Vs. Rita  
  
  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window and onto Rita. She stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. She got up and went down the stairs to find Amy and Michelle sitting on the couch playing cards. "Where's Renée?" Amy looked up: "Oh, hey. She's still not up." "What about Kento?" Rita asked. "He left about five minutes ago to pick up Kansas," Michelle said. "Michelle and Kento sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Amy teased. Michelle blushed and threw a pillow at her: "Shut up." Rita laughed at the two before going up stairs to wake Renée up. She silently opened the door and looked inside. Renée was sleeping with the sun to her back. Rita slowly and quietly crept up to her and was about to jump when. "Don't even think about it." "Oh darn. How did you know it was me?" Rita asked, pouting. "Because you always do that to me every morning," Renée said as she opened one eye. "Well, anyhoo. Get up!" Rita said. Renée got up knowing that if she didn't, Rita would drag her outta bed.  
  
They went downstairs only to have two pairs of clothes thrown at them. "Here, Kento said to put these clean clothes on. They belong to Kento's friends, but he said they wouldn't mind," Michelle said. Rita and Renée looked at each other and shrugged before putting them on. They were just an old pair of loose pants and a t-shirt. Renée's shirt was dark blue while Rita's was red. Both of the pants were white and had stains on them, but they were comfortable. Amy and Michelle wore the same, but Michelle's shirt was orange while Amy's was green.  
  
"Who's up for a game of Pinochle?" Michelle said. "Ok, but I'm on Rita's team," Renée said. "Then I'm on Amy's team," Michelle said. "Ok, let's play," Amy said as she got out the cards and note pad. They all gathered around the table and began to play as they waited for Kento to get back with their friend, Kansas. While Amy dealt the cards, Michelle popped in a CD and turned up the volume.  
  
The girls were so busy with the game and music that they didn't hear the car pull up the driveway. Rowen stepped out of the car: "Sounds like Kento's having fun." "Yeah, I guess so," Cye agreed. "Let's just hope he hasn't trashed the place," Ryo said as he got out his bag. "Yeah, that and that he hasn't eaten all the food," Sage said as he helped Ryo get the bags out. "Knowing him, he probably has," Rowen said. The guys laughed as they headed up to the house.  
  
"No way. I can't believe you got A's around. That's 100 points right there," Michelle said as she looked at Rita's hand. "Way to go Rita," Renée cried. Yep, hey can we pause the game? I need to go to the bathroom," Rita said. "Yeah, and I need to find out where I put all my gum," Amy said, getting up. "I'm thirsty. You wanna get to drink?" Michelle asked Renée. "Yeah sure," Renée said, getting up and going to the kitchen with Michelle. Rita ran up to the bathroom real quick. Just as Rita was outta sight, the guys walked in. "Well, the place isn't trashed," Ryo said. "Yeah, but it looks like Kento was playing a game," Cye said. "Yeah, but that's Pinochle. You need more than one person to play, and I don't think Kento even knows how to play that game," Rowen said. "Then who." Sage was cut off when he saw Amy coming down the stairs and Renée and Michelle coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Want one?" Amy asked Michelle and Renée, holding up the gum. "Sure," Renée and Michelle said at the same time. Amy was about to toss them some when she saw the guys. Her eyes went wide slightly and her jaw dropped. "What's wrong?" Michelle said. Renée turned around and saw them. Her face had the same look, and she tugged on Michelle's shirt. Michelle turned to Renée and then looked at what she was looking at. There stood a pissed off Ryo and three confused Ronins. Then Rita came down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them: "Uh oh." "Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" Ryo yelled. "Um.we're known as the Virginia Hookers and... well.um Kento invited us here to stay," Michelle said. "Kento, huh? Well you can't stay, and why the hell do you have our clothes on?" Ryo snapped.  
  
Rita's anger finally kicked in. She walked up to Ryo and punched him across the face: "Look here you. Kento invited us to stay because we were robbed. Now, I've had a very bad week, and I don't need this shit from you. Kento allowed us to wear these clothes because we have nothin else to wear. He has also offered us help to get the money back so we can help our friend." Ryo rubbed the spot where she hit him: "Help your friend with what? Drugs?" Rita was about to hit him again when. "I don't do drugs. I never have." Everyone looked at the door to see a girl in a wheel chair. She had blond hair and aqua blue eyes. She looked to be about 16 and had a younger girl in her lap who looked about 7. The girl also had blond hair and aqua blue eyes. "That's our friend. She was in a car accident two years ago. The money we saved up was for her operation," Rita said.  
  
Kento soon came up behind Kansas and looked at them: "I guess I have some explaining to do." "Don't bother with it. We're obviously not wanted here, so we'll just leave. You can keep the key if you ever need anything outta our apartment. We have a spare," Rita said. They then turned around and headed upstairs to gather their things. Kansas picked the girl up and put her down. She then went over to the table and gathered up all the cards. Ryo felt like a real jerk right about now. The girls then came back down stairs with the guys' clothes in their hands. As they left, they each threw the clothes on the floor in front of Ryo and left. Rita had already called for a cab. They all piled in, with Kansas in the front, and left to go back to the apartment. Rita, however, didn't go with them. She waited there for about ten minuets. They guys watched as a black tiger ran up to her. She knelt down and petted it before getting on it's back. She looked up at the guys and glared at Ryo before taking off down the street.  
  
"Ryo!" Kento yelled. "That was cruel, Ryo," Cye said. "I know," Ryo said. Kento sighed and took out his cell phone. He punched in a number and waited. "Hello?" "Hey, Amy, listen I was wandering if you were going straight to the apartment." "Um.actually, we were going to stop at the mall to snag something to eat first." "Ok, good. Well see you later." "Ok, bye." "Bye." Kento then hung up and grabbed his jacket: "Let's go, Ryo." "What? Go Where?" Ryo asked. "Come on. I want to show you something." Ryo followed Kento out to the car and got in.  
  
They drove down to the city and into a bad neighborhood and stopped in front of an old building complex. "Let's go," Kento said. Ryo got out and followed Kento into the building. They went up four flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door with the number 666 on it. Kento then turned to Ryo and held out a key: "This is their apartment. Inside is all that they have left. They have nothing else outside of this. I want you to go in there and look at it. You've been to a lot of homes. Now, you can see through their eyes and look at their home." Ryo took the key and watched as Kento went back down the stairs. "I'll be waiting outside."  
  
Ryo looked at the door for a few minuets before putting the key in and slowly turning it. Once he heard the click, he opened the door and stepped inside. The fist part he saw was a small kitchen. There were a few dirty dishes lying around and some pots and pans. Then he went into a small room that had one bed and three futons. Ryo then saw Rita sleeping with the tiger curled up behind her in a corner with nothing but a few blankets and a pillow. All along the wall, there were pictures. Some of them had Amy with what seemed like her parents, who were cops, but next to them was a letter. Ryo took a look at it. It was a letter saying that her parents had died in a shooting. There were four more of those letters, but Renée's only said that her mother had died. Rita's had died in a war. Michelle's had died when her parents restaurant had burned down. Kansas's had died from illness.  
  
Most of the pictures were of just them. It looked as though they had known each other since they were little. All that was left of the place was a small bathroom. There were also a few broken windows and a closet. Looking around the place made Ryo feel even worse about what he did. He had no idea that they lived in such a bad neighborhood in this small place. He quickly retreated from the house. And locked the door again. He slid his back down the wall and ran his fingers through his hair: "Oh man. I've been to some bad houses before, but not as bad as that. Oh man, what have I done?" Ryo asked no one. 


	3. Come Back

Chapter 3 Come Back  
  
  
  
Ryo got up after a few minuets and headed downstairs. He went outside and got in the car. "Let's find them." "You sure changed your mind pretty fast," Kento said as he started the car. "Because I know what it's like to live like that. I don't want them to live like I did. We'll get Rita later." Kento nodded and drove out of the parking lot and out of the neighborhood. They went and picked up the rest of the guys before heading to the mall.  
  
"Ok, let's go in and find them. When you find them, call the rest of us on our cell phones. Ok, let's go." They all split up and went in different directions. Cye went with Kento and headed over to the different clothing stores. Kento had already tried Amy's cell phone, but she must have turned it off. They looked around in many of the stores but couldn't find anything. "Where could they be?" Kento asked. "Let's keep looking," Cye said. Kento nodded and kept looking for them.  
  
Sage and Rowen looked around the food court. There were many people around and it was hard to get through them. They looked around the tables but found no sign of them. "I haven't seen them," Rowen said. "Neither have I. Let's keep looking though," Sage said. Rowen agreed and retraced his steps while Sage did the same.  
  
Ryo looked around the hallway of the mall searching for any of them. 'Why was I so stupid. I shouldn't have kicked them out like that. I can't believe I did that. I don't know where they are, but we've got to find them.'  
  
After a while, Kento and Cye thought about giving up. That's when they spotted two people coming towards them. It was Renée and Amy. They were laughing and talking with each other. Kento and Cye ran up to them. "What do you want?" Renée snapped. "We just want to talk," Kento said. "What made you change your minds? You didn't want to talk to us at the house," Amy said. "It wasn't us that kicked you out so don't get an attitude," Kento yelled. "Kento, calm down. Look, we want you to come back, but we can't find the other girls. Do you know where they are?" Cye asked. Renée and Amy thought about it for a moment before they agreed.  
  
Sage and Rowen looking around the food court for the third time when Rowen's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Rowen, Michelle is in the sports store near the food court. You'd better hurry up and catch her before she leaves," Kento said. "Ok, thanks," Rowen said before hanging up. "What did he say?" Sage asked. "Michelle's in the sports store over there. Come on," Rowen said as they ran to the store. They looked around for a few minuets before they found Michelle looking at some sneakers. "Michelle!" Rowen said as they ran over to her. "What are you doing here?" Michelle snapped. "We want you guys to come back with us," Sage answered. "And Ryo?" Michelle asked. "He's the one that dragged us all out here," Rowen said. Michelle looked stunned.  
  
Ryo was sitting on a bench to rest when his cell rang, "Hello?" "Ryo, it's me Kento. Me and Cye have Amy and Renée and Rowen and Sage got Michelle. We're only missing Kansas and her sister. Michelle said to look in the toy store at the far end of the mall," Kento said. "Ok thanks man," Ryo said before he hung up. He quickly ran up to the store and went in. He looked around, but she wasn't there. 'Damn, where is she?' he looked across the hall to see Kansas and her sister in the pet store. Her sister was sitting on the floor with a small golden retriever. They were both laughing.  
  
Ryo quickly ran over to them. "There you are." "Do you want something?" Kansas asked. "I want you guys to come back," Ryo said. "What about Rita?" Kansas's sister asked. "We're going to pick her up later," Ryo said. He reached over, petted the puppy, and smiled. It barked excitedly. "Can we please get her, Kansas? Please. Please. Please," Kansas's sister asked while giving her puppy eyes. "I don't think the others will like it if there's a dog running around their house, Lillyann," Kansas said. "I think it'll be ok," Ryo said. "Yay, we get to keep the puppy," Lillyann said. "Ok, go and get a leash and collar for her," Kansas said. Lillyann placed the puppy in Kansas's lap and practically bounced over to the rack that had the leashes and collars. She took out a black leash and collar. Lillyann had been saving all of her money for so long to buy a puppy and now she was getting one.  
  
Kansas paid for the stuff and the puppy before leaving the store with the dog in her lap. Ryo held the door open for her as they left the mall. The girls were already waiting for them. Ryo helped Kansas into the care while Renée put her wheelchair in the trunk. Lillyann got into the car after Kansas and took the puppy from her. They then drove off to the house. Ryo got into Kento's car and they all headed for the girls' house. 'Now for Rita.'  
  
  
  
Sorry it was so short but I wanted to save the good part for later. They get along fine right now, but just wait until later. 


	4. New Armors

This is where the fun somewhat starts. Ryo is now on his way to get Rita and has to get past her tiger to do it. Let's find out what happens.  
  
Chapter 4 New Armors  
  
Ryo was wandering what he was going to say to Rita when he got there. 'I don't have any idea what I'm going to say to her. I really blew it big time.' Kento pulled up to the parking lot. They had dropped Sage, Cye, and Rowen off at the house already. Now all they had to do was convince Rita to come back with them. Ryo too a deep breathe before getting out of the car and heading on up to the apartment with the key in his hand. He went up to the room numbered 666 but found the door unlocked. He slowly stepped in to see the place trashed. There were dishes and pots scattered across the kitchen floor and the room a mess. There was no sign of Rita. Ryo quickly rushed downstairs and out the font door to the car. He quickly got in. "Where's Rita?" Kento asked. "I don't know. Their place is a mess and Rita nor the tiger are there," Ryo said.  
  
"Damn it," Kento said as he pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a number and waited. After three rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" "Where are you?" Kento asked. "Oh, I'm with Blizzard in front of the Café Bar. Why?" "Because there was no sign of you and your place was trashed," Kento said with Ryo listening. "Yeah, I know. Some hotshot thought it would be cool to try and beat me up, but it went the other way around." "Ok. Good. We'll be right there so don't move," Kento said. "Define we?" "Me and Ryo. He has something to say to you," Kento said. "Well, put him on the phone." Kento handed the phone to Ryo, who looked shocked. He didn't know what to do. Should he take the phone, or tell her in person? He then took the phone and began to talk. "Hello?" "What do you want to say cause I ain't got no time for your shit again?" "I.I.want you to come back," Ryo said in a shaky voice. Rita was a little shocked. "What made you change your mind?" "Seeing your place. I know what it's like living like that, and I don't want to see you guys living like that," Ryo said. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." "Now I do, and I want you to come back with us," Ryo replied. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?" "Nope," Ryo answered with a smile. "Fine, I'll meet you back at the house." Ryo then hung up the phone and turned to Kento: "Let's go home."  
  
When the guys got there, Rita was already there. She was inside with her group playing Uno. "Uno," Kansas called out. "Draw two Michelle," Renée said. "Oh man," Michelle said as she picked up two cards. "Rita laid down a wild. "Green." Amy laid down a 4 and Lillyann laid down a 2 before Kansas laid down her last card. "Out." "Way to go Kansas." Ryo smiled and shook his head before heading up to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. It had been a long day and he was ready for sleep. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.  
  
Dream  
  
"Ryo," a voice called out. Soon, Ryo could see a man dressed in white and blue with a golden staff that had three rings on both sides of a golden ball. "Ancient," Ryo said, "Yes, Wildfire. But there is no time. For there are five new armors that you must find before Tulpa does. There is only one clue for each armor that tells where it can be found." "What are they?" Ryo asked. "Helping hands not found in one  
  
But found in five  
  
Burning in a pit of fire  
  
Bathing in a swirl of salt  
  
Dwelling in the darkest to give light  
  
Hiding among the Mother of all life  
  
Sleeping with the eyes that watch over  
  
Gleaming in a stream of sky."  
  
The ancient then disappeared.  
  
End dream  
  
Ryo shot bolt upright and was breathing hard. He then got up and wrote the poem down before he forgot. "Helping hands not found in one but in five. Burning in a pit of fire. Bathing in a swirl of salt. Dwelling in the darkest to give light. Hiding among the Mother of all life. Sleeping with the eyes that watch over. Gleaming in a stream of sky." Ryo looked at the poem carefully. "What does it mean, Ancient?" He then put it away for when Mia returned. He then went back to sleep only to be awoken by his alarm clock going off. He groaned before grabbing it and throwing it across the room. He then went back to sleep as though nothing happened.  
  
  
  
Hehe. More bad stuff to come. On the next chapter, some of the Ronins think it'll be fun to play a few tricks on the girls, but what happens when they go too far? 


	5. Sage's Prank

Ok. As I told you in the last chapter, the guys will be playing a few tricks on the girls just for a little bit of fun. But what happens when the trickery goes too far? Let's read and find out!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Sage's Prank  
  
"Rita, have you seen my brush?" Renée asked as she came downstairs. "I think it was on the bathroom sink," Rita said as she flipped the page on her book. "Ok, thanks," Renée said as she went to fetch her brush. Moments later, a scream could be heard all through the house. Rita jumped up and went running to the bathroom to see Renée with her hair in the sink and the faucet running. "What happened?" Rita asked. Renée didn't say anything but handed Rita her brush. Rita looked at it and saw that someone had put toothpaste in it. "I got it all in my hair," Renée said as she wrapped a towel around her hair. "Now you're hair will be sparkling white." Both Rita and Renée turned towards the door to see a smiling Kento. "I'm going to kill you," Renée said as she ran after him. Rita smiled and shook her head.  
  
Later that day, Kansas was in the kitchen making her lunch. She usually had a peanut butter sandwich, but for some reason, she couldn't find the peanut butter. After turning the kitchen practically upside down and inside out, she found it in the back of the pantry. "Why is it that this place is so cluttered?" "Because of Kento." Kansas turned to see Cye bringing in some more food. Kansas shook her head and went back to making her sandwich. It took a little bit of strength to get the container open, but as soon as it popped open, something long and fast came up out of it. Kansas screamed and fell off her wheelchair. Cye quickly helped her up and picked up the toy that had been put in the false container of peanut butter. They turned to see a snickering Kento. "Kento, that wasn't very nice," Cye said. Kansas snatched the toy from Cye and threw it at Kento. It hit him right square in the head. Kento picked it up and then ran off before she could catch him.  
  
Kento was having so much fun that he thought he'd let the others have some fun. He thought that Cye wouldn't go a long with it and tell the girls, so he didn't tell him. The others said that they were definitely in on his plan. They hadn't gotten a long with the girls too well over the past few weeks that they have been there so they thought that it was payback time. They each had their own plan. Kento ran up to Michelle's room and grabbed her fingerless gloves that she trained with and put super glue in them. Rowen slipped into Renée's room and put a disk into her computer. He typed a few things and then got up and left. Ryo went into the bathroom and grabbed the shaving cream. He then went into Rita's room and sprayed the shaving cream all under Rita's comforter and them put it back down so that it looked like there wasn't anything under it. Sage had a plan that he would put into action later. The guys all snickered as they got into their swimsuits to go down to the pool. The girls were already there.  
  
While the others played around in the pool, Amy stayed on the deck to keep Kansas company. Renée decided that she wanted to stay inside. Sage whispered something in Kento's ear who snickered. Sage smiled evilly and got out of the pool. Amy didn't come into the water very often because of her hair, so Sage thought it would be a good idea to get her to loosen up a bit. Amy felt something dripping on her shoulder and looked up just in time to see Sage before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She knew what he was going to do and she kicked and screamed. "Put me down, Sage. No Don't!" The others watched on the other side of the pool as Sage tossed her in, clothes and all. What really surprised them all was that after she went under, the area around her went from clear, to brown. Amy finally came up and the guys gasped at the sight. Her usually baggy clothes hid her figure, but now that they were wet, they clung to her skin and showed off her curves. Her hair wasn't brown anymore, it was now blond. Amy jumped out of the pool, and the first thing she did was walk up to Sage and slap him hard before walking inside. All Sage could do was stare at her with a red mark on his face.  
  
Amy got into the shower and washed all of the pool water off. She then got out and wrapped a towel around her and opened the door to see Sage standing there. "What do you want?" she snapped. "Look, I'm sorry," Sage said. "Sorry? Sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it. You just threw me into a pool and washed all of the color out of it. Sorry isn't going to fix that. Now get out of my way," Amy yelled as she pushed him out of the way. She went into her room and slammed the door shut. Sage now felt guiltier than ever. He had no idea how bad this would have been. If he did, he wouldn't have done it in the first place.  
  
  
  
Ok, ok, I know that was short but I think what I'll do is I'll write what happens for each of the pranks on a different chapter. The next chapter is on Michelle. 


	6. Disaster

Ok, now that you've all seen how angry Amy can get, let's see how mad Michelle gets when she finds the super glue in her training gloves.  
  
Chapter 6 Disaster  
  
Amy wouldn't talk or even look at sage for the rest of the day. Sage kept trying to get her to forgive him but with no luck. He soon began to regret ever doing this in the first place. He had no idea that she would get so mad. Amy wore her hair tucked under a baseball cap so that no one could see it anymore. Michelle just shook her head and went upstairs to get her gloves. It took her a minuet to find them since they weren't in her usual spot, but she found them. She slipped them on and was about to tighten them when she felt something weird in it. She tried to take them off but they wouldn't come off. The harder she pulled, the more it hurt. Finally, she went into Renée's room to get some help. "Renée, I can't get these things off," Michelle said as she held out one of her hands. Renée put her book down and took her hand. She lifted some of the glove up and looked at it. "Michelle, why are these super glued to your hands?" Renée asked. "What!? They're super glued!?" Michelle yelled. "Don't worry. I have something that'll take it off," Renée said as she grabbed a box from her bedside dresser. She took out a tub of clear liquid and a few q-tips. She dipped the cotton end of a q-tip into the liquid and began to apply it onto the super glue.  
  
"Now you wont have a problem with your gloves falling off of your hands when you're training." Both Renée and Michelle looked over to see Kento with a wide smile on his face. "You did this?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, why?" Kento asked, but he shut up when the first glove was removed. Michelle's hand was beet red and looked swollen. "You moron. Michelle's allergic to the things they put in super glue," Renée snapped as she began to remove the second glove, which turned out to be the same way. Renée then grabbed some cotton bandages and wrapped Michelle's hands up. "Not to mention those were my only training gloves that my father left me," Michelle said as she brushed past Kento and into her room. "How can you do something like that? First Amy and now Michelle. You guys are so cruel to us. We haven't done anything to you and you just turn on us for no reason," Renée told Kento before she closed her door. Kento felt like a real jerk. Renée's words had stabbed him like a shard of glass to the heart.  
  
Michelle stayed in her room all day. She wouldn't come out for anything. Renée sighed as she thought about how upset Michelle must have been. She sighed again and went over to her computer. She turned it on and waited for it to fully load, but instead of seeing the regular Windows screen, she saw a blue and green screen that had an egg in the middle of it. She watch as the egg hatched and a little bug crawled out of it. It began to laugh before a screen popped up that kept singing 'You Are An Idiot'. Renée tried everything she knew to turn it off, but it was useless. She knew only one person, other than herself, who knew how to work a computer this well. She stormed out of her room and down the stairs. Rowen was watching T.V. so he didn't see Renée coming down the stairs.  
  
Renée went over to Rowen, grabbed him by the collar and threw him off of the chair. She grabbed the remote and turned the television off before slamming it back down on the table. Rowen got up and looked at her: "What the hell is your problem?" "You did something to my computer you little shit," Renée yelled. Rowen would smirk if he didn't already know what the reaction to that would have been. "So, I'll fix it. It's not that big of a deal," Rowen said. "Not that big of a deal? I have important files on that computer, and if any of them are lost, your ass is mine," Renée yelled before storming out of the room. Rowen was stunned. He didn't know that that computer was so important to her.  
  
He quickly went upstairs and erased the little virus he placed in her computer before heading over to his and Sage's room. Sage was gone so he was left to himself. He needed time to think. 'If the other girls could get so mad over little things like that, then how mad can Rita get. She is their leader after all,' Rowen thought. 'Ryo's little trick might end up getting himself hurt really badly.'  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. Ryo's 'little' trick is going to cause a chain reaction in this story and you'll see why in chapter 7 Vanished. 


	7. Vanished

The next chapter is up. I'm sure you've noticed that I messed up on the chapter numbers but oh well. Here's the next Chapter. Oh and Anime Girl. You just gave me an idea for this chapter. Thanx. Disaster was supposed to be chapter 6 and Sage's Prank was chapter 5. I'll fix it sometime or another. Well, on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 7 Vanished  
  
Amy still wasn't talking to Sage and Michelle and Renée glared at Kento and Rowen whenever they came near them. The only people who were getting along were Kansas and Cye and Ryo and Rita, for now anyway. Ryo still had to carry out his own plan. He just had to wait for night to fall. When it was beginning to get dark outside, Rita got dressed in a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. She put her shoes on and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Rita looked up to see Ryo standing on the balcony to his room. "I'm going out to practice, I'll be back in a little while," Rita said before going out into the woods. She came to a clearing and began to concentrate. She then began her normal exercises. She first practiced her dodging skills by moving in different places and jumping off of trees. She then practiced her punches and kicks before practicing her defensive maneuvers.  
  
She practiced and practiced for at least two hours before finally heading back. Everyone was asleep by now so she had to move quietly. She went into her room to grab some clothes before taking a shower to wash off all the sweat. She then got dressed in a pair of thin, worn out pants that hung low on her hips and a sports bra. She went into her room and didn't bother turning the light on. She pulled back the covers and got into the bed. As soon as she laid down, everyone was woken up from her scream. The guys came out of their rooms just in time to see Rita stomping down the hall towards Ryo's room covered in shaving cream. "Oh no," Renée said. "Not good," Michelle added. "He's in trouble," Amy said. Rita kicked open Ryo's door and went inside. The next thing the guys saw was Ryo flying out of his room and into the wall. The girls gave an 'oo' sound. "That had to hurt," Renée said. "He deserved it," Amy said. Before Ryo could get up, Rita kicked him down the stairs. She then walked slowly down the stairs. Ryo had a cut above his eye and was in pain. 'Maybe that prank wasn't such a good idea,' Ryo thought.  
  
"What did you think you were doing when you did that? Did you think it was funny? Well I didn't," Rita said as she kicked him. She then walked upstairs while Cye and the others helped him up. The cut above his eye was pretty bad, and the guys had to take him over to the hospital. Ryo had to get stitches. By the time they got back, they found no sign of the girls. Their rooms had been cleared out and it looked as though there was no trace of them. All that was left of them was one of Rita's old shirts. Ryo picked it up and held onto it tightly. He then punched a hole in the wall. "Ryo, man. Calm down. Look, it wasn't your fault they left," Rowen said. "Yes it is. If I hadn't pulled that prank on Rita, she wouldn't have gotten so mad and I'd be here to stop them from leaving," Ryo said. "Ryo, it wasn't your fault: it was mine. I'm the one who came up with the idea of pulling those pranks on them," Kento said. "Yeah, but-" Ryo was cut short of his sentence when the crash could be heard from the computer room.  
  
The guys raced out of the room and into the computer room where they saw five small balls of light bouncing off the walls. "What in the world is that?" Sage asked. "I have no idea," Ryo said. Then the balls of light went through the window and floated off into the night. "I wander what that was all about," Kento said. "Well, whatever it was it's gone now. Let's clean this place up and get to bed," Ryo said. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired," Cye said. So the guys worked in the computer room cleaning up the mess the balls of light made by bouncing off the walls. There were disks knocked over, papers everywhere, and some of the old armors on the floor. The guys finished cleaning and went to bed. Ryo still laid awake in bed, thinking about what he had done. (N/A: and he didn't need his mommy to tell him to ^_^) 'I should have thought about what she might have thought about it. I thought she would laugh and think it was funny too, but I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I've got to talk to her in the morning.'  
  
Early the next morning, Ryo and the others went over to the girls' apartment. Ryo took the key and opened the door that read 666. He pushed it open, but they found nothing. No pictures, no letters, no clothes, and no pots and pans. It was as if the girls never existed. It was like they just vanished into thin air. "So now what?" Rowen asked. "I don't know," Ryo said. They all filed out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving everything untouched. All that was left in the dark room now was a single picture of 6 best friends.  
  
Ok, that's chapter 7 and like I said I'll fix those other chapters later. Ok the next chapter will be about a year later and the guys will meet 6 new students in their school. 


	8. New Students

Ok, now, this is a while afterwards. I'll be putting information about things in it along the way so don't mind the A/N's. Now, on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 8 New Students  
  
"Hey, Ryo, wait up man." Ryo turned around to see Rowen running up to him. "Where you headed buddy?" Rowen asked when he finally caught up to Ryo. "I'm off to math and then to English. How about you?" Ryo said. "Same, but I have advanced math," Rowen said. "I knew you would be. So I'll see you in class?" Ryo said. "You bet, oh and we have new students in our school," Rowen said. "Really, cool. Well, I got to get going. See ya," Ryo said as he ran to class. "Later," Rowen yelled as he headed to math class. It had been a year since they had met the girls.  
  
"Class, settle down. We have a new student in our class. She is an excellent student and might be able to take over my job and teach you guys something. Please welcome, Renée Galloway," Mrs. O'Brien said. Rowen's head snapped up at the name. 'Could it be Renée?' A girl about as tall as him came in the class. She had long blue hair and a headband. She wore torn up jeans and a tight fitting shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton, which was pierced. She didn't look like the kind of person who was good at math. 'No, that's not her. What was I thinking?' (A/N: The Renée he knew had brown hair instead of blue.)  
  
"Renée, you may take a seat next to Rowen," Mrs. O'Brien said. Some of the guys in the class gave her different gestures like licking their lips at her or growling. She just smirked and sat down. "Keep dreaming boys," Renée said. "Now class, solve these problems: 6!, 90^2+3^3, and a word problem. If Mr. Barton had $1856 in his account after 10 years, how much would it be in 2 years if he gained 5% of that amount each year?" (A/N: Those are actual problems that can be solved. I know; I've done them before. I'll explain how to do it later.) Renée raised her hand. "Renée, can you answer these questions?" "The first one is 720. The second one is 8127. The last one is $2046.24," Renée said. "That is correct. Very good, Renée, Mrs. O'Brien said. The class just looked at her. After a bout an hour, the bell rang. Renée gathered her books and left quickly to her next class. Rowen didn't have any time to catch her, so he left to go to English class.  
  
"Hey, Rowen," Ryo called. Rowen headed over to the far side of the classroom and sat down in front of Ryo. "Hey, what's up?" Rowen said. "Nothing much. Hey, did you hear that we have two new students in our class?" Ryo said. "Really, that's cool," Rowen said. "Class, you've probably already heard that we have two new students today. Come on in girls," Ms. Moore said. Two girls came through the door with their backpacks hanging on one shoulder. One of them was Renée. The other had long black hair and wore a red shirt with a black unbuttoned, button down shirt over it and black pants. "Please introduce yourselves," Ms. Moore said. "Renée Galloway." "Rita Chamberlain." (A/N: Remember, the old Rita had green hair.) "Please take a seat so that we may begin class," Ms. Moore said. Rita and Renée sat down behind Rowen and Ryo. "Alright class, let's begin by reading The Watcher. I think you will all enjoy it," Ms. Moore said.  
  
After spending 2 periods in English, it was time for Gym. Gym and lunch were the only two times that all of the guys had together. The guys were dressed in their usual white shorts and tank tops the color of their armors. Surprisingly enough, two of the new girls were there too. One had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of really short shorts. The other had light brown hair and wore something similar, but her shorts weren't as short. "Gather around class. Now, I know you guys were playing soccer before, but today I thought we'd play some volleyball. Now, who here has played a REAL game of volleyball. You know, you get the point if your team's the one who served, rotating, teamwork?" Mr. Baker asked. The two girls were the only ones who raised their hands. "Well, this is new. What are your names?" Mr. Baker asked. "Amy Amendolia," the blonde one said. "Kansas Kingsley," the light brown haired one said. (A/N: I know you're probably getting tired of all of these but I just wanted to remind you that the old Kansas had blonde hair.) "Good, now, let's get started then," Mr. Baker said.  
  
After Gym, the boys went into the locker room to change. "Man, those girls are good," Kento said. "Yeah, they kept telling the right people to hit the ball," Rowen said. "I never thought that this class could be that good at volleyball. We can't even play a decent game of soccer let alone volleyball," Cye said. "Yeah, the only person who can play is Ryo," Sage said. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm the best one here," Ryo said. They finished getting changed and waited for the bell to ring. Amy and Kansas came out of the girls changing room. Amy wore a tight button down shirt that was tied at the bottom and barely buttoned and a pair of jeans that were faded only down the center of each leg. Kansas wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans that had laces going up both side. "Well, at least they're not snotty," Kento said.  
  
As Amy was walking down the hall, she had a lot of boys following her, but she didn't even look at them. He just kept on walking with her friends. At lunch, the girls sat at a table in the far corner of the room. They were isolating themselves from the rest of the school. "Hey, there were suppose to be five new students, but we've only seen four. Where's the third?" Kento asked. "Michelle," someone squealed. The guys looked up to see Kansas running up to a well-built girl. The guys figured her name was Michelle. She wore a pair of cut-off, jean shorts and a tank top that left little to the imagination and had long dark blue hair pulled into a high ponytail and had a headband on.  
  
Michelle grabbed a tray and some food before joining her friends. "Well, looks like they're doing alright," Rowen said. "Yeah, we should meet them sometime," Cye said. "Hey, did you guys sign up for the sports you're doing this year yet?" Ryo asked. "Yeah, me and Cye are doing basketball. Are you doing soccer this year, Ryo?" Kento asked. "Yep, and Rowen and Sage are doing martial arts," Ryo said.  
  
At the end of the day, the guys saw that the girls had noticed the coaches' billboard. The coaches put all of the sign-up sheets and announcements on that board. They watched as one by one the group signed up for something. After they were done, they grabbed their backpacks and headed out the front door. The guys went up to the billboard to see what they had signed up for.  
  
  
  
Basketball Sign-ups:  
  
Milton Burns  
  
Cye Mouri  
  
Kento Rei Faun  
  
Mike Reynolds  
  
  
  
Kansas Kingsley  
  
David Smith  
  
  
  
Soccer Sign-ups  
  
David Murphy  
  
Ryo Sanada  
  
John Gormley  
  
Michael Goodman  
  
Rita Chamberlain  
  
  
  
Martial Arts Sign-ups  
  
Edward Lane  
  
Brian Lalone  
  
Rowen Hashiba  
  
Sage Date  
  
Lloyd Higgins  
  
Renée Galloway  
  
Amy Amendolia  
  
  
  
"Looks like we'll be seeing them a lot," Cye said. "Yeah, but they sure do have guts to try out for these kind of sports. Most girls just stay on the sidelines and do cheerleading," Ryo said. They walked out of the school and to the house. Shadows came across the billboard. "We will not let those girls take them from us." The shadows then disappeared.  
  
  
  
That's that chapter took me a little while but I got it done. I am so on a roll. A chapter a day. Awesome. I would have put it up yesterday but the stupid site wouldn't work for me again. Oh well. Please R&R 


	9. Trouble

Ok, new chapter. In the last chapter, Ryo and the others met five new students who have the same name as the five hookers they had met a year ago. Now we get to find out more about those five girls. Oh and those teachers' names, they're my REAL teachers' names. And if you want to know how you get those answers to the math questions on the last chapter, e-mail me at Duo223@aol.com.  
  
Chapter 9 Trouble  
  
  
  
Another day of school and the guys were already getting bored. Cye was heading for the gym during a study hall. It was the only place he could workout enough to keep his strength in gear. He headed over to the training area of the gym, which was just a separate room. There were a lot of exercising machines there. Some you use for your legs, some for your arms, and even some for your whole body. They even had a pool. Cye could hear one of the machines going and what sounded like humming. He walked around some of the machines to see Kansas. She was on one of the running machines. She had on her headphones and humming to some music.  
  
Cye was about to go and talk to her when he saw three guys walk up to her. One had short blonde hair and wore baggy clothes. Another had short black hair and wore similar clothing. The one that looked like the leader had light brown hair and wore baggy jeans and had a long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved, button down shirt. Kento knew who they were. The blonde was Aaron. The black haired one was Richard. The leader was Bret. They were some of the meanest groups in the school. They picked on little kids and teased some of the girls.  
  
"Hey, Kansas, what's up?" Aaron said. Kansas just ignored them and kept listening to her music. "Oh, I guess she can hear us. Maybe we should turn off the music," Aaron said as he took her CD player and headphones. "Hey, give those back," Kansas yelled. Aaron tossed them to Richard. "Whatchya gonna do about it," Aaron said. Kansas stopped the machine and was about to step down when Erin stepped in front of her. "You're not going anywhere sweetcheaks. I just want to have some fun," Aaron said as he ran a hand down her side. Kansas turned around and was about to leave when Bret pushed her back. "Leave me alone!" Kansas yelled. Cye couldn't take it anymore. He started to walk up to them. Aaron saw him and smiled. "Let's go guys; we'll get her later," Aaron said. "What do you want me to do with the CD player?" Richard asked. "Trash it," Aaron said. Richard took the CD player and threw it against the wall like a frisbe. It broke into a hundred pieces. Richard laughed and kicked it to the other side of the room before following his friends out the door.  
  
Kansas watched them go before picking up her CD player and the pieces. Cye knelt down and helped her. "I'm sorry about those guys. They're jerks," Cye said as he handed her the pieces. "Yeah, well I already learned that lesson a long time ago," Kansas said as she left the room.  
  
Rowen was walking down the hall on his way to practice. He came around the corner to see Renée walking down the hall in the other direction. She was carrying a box full of science stuff. Rowen was about to call to her when Aaron and his group came up behind them. They came over to her and knocked the box out of her hands causing everything to break. "Oops. Did I do that? Let me help you," Aaron said as he picked up the box and dumped the rest of the contents on to the floor. Rowen ran up to her while Aaron and the others ran off. He helped her to pick the stuff up. As Renée was picking up the glass, she cut her hand. "Ouch, god damn it!" Renée yelled as she punched the lockers. "Hey, it's ok. Well get this cleaned up," Rowen said. "It doesn't matter. No matter what I do they're going to keep doing this. I hate guys," Renée yelled as she took one of the half broken beakers and threw it against the wall. "Not all guys are bad," Rowen said. "That's what I use to think a long time ago," Renée said as she left, not even bothering to clean up the mess.  
  
"Finally, my favorite time of the day. Lunch!" Kento said as he headed down to the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray and loaded it with food. He then went over to his friends at their usual table. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kento said. "Nothing much, hey, did you hear? Aaron and his friends are up to their usual tricks again," Cye said. "Who was it this time?" Ryo asked. "The only person I saw so far was Kansas. They trashed her CD player," Cye said. "Renée too only they trashed all of her science things. She was so mad that she took a glass beaker and threw it against the wall," Rowen said. "Wow, we'd better not get on her bad side," Ryo said. "What I'm worried about is if she's that bad, think about what their leader would be like," Rowen said. Al of the guys looked over at the girls as they were talking and laughing.  
  
Later on, Kento ended up having typing class with Aaron and his group. He only had it every other day. The teacher was walking around the classroom watching the students type. The classroom door opened, and everyone looked up to see Michelle walking in. She handed the teacher a pass and sat down at a computer. The teacher explained what the assignment was to her, and she began to type at a fast pace. Michelle was having a good day so far until now. Aaron passed Richard a note, and Richard smiled when he read it. He then stopped typing the assignment and brought up a program. He typed a few things in and then waited.  
  
Michelle was finishing her assignment when all of the sudden a new window popped up. Words began to form out of nowhere, and Michelle read them. 'I know who you are. I know where you are. And I know about what you hate.' Michelle cocked an eyebrow at the window. She closed out of it and kept on typing her assignment. After class, Michelle went over to her locker. All five girls had a locker right next to each other's. Michelle fiddled with the lock for a little while until it finally came off. Michelle opened her locker and then screamed. At her feet was a bucket full of a white substance that had fallen out of her locket and splashed all over her. The skin that was hit started to burn.  
  
Renée, who had seen it happen. Quickly ran over to her, kicking the bucket away. She opened her locker quickly and pulled out a tub of liquid and a piece of cloth. She took the cloth and dabbed it into the liquid before cleaning off all the substance. "What happened?" Rita asked as she ran up to them. "Thos jerks named Aaron, Bret, and Richard must have put this bucket of glue in Michelle's locker," Renée said as she gave Michelle some of her extra clothes to change into. Renée took Michelle to the girl's bathroom while Rita stormed off. She passed by Amy, but grabbed her hand and dragged her. The guys looked at each other with worried looks and took off after her.  
  
They lost her sometime after she had started dragging Kansas along for the ride. They walked down another hallway and were about to turn back when out of nowhere came Aaron flying into the lockers. Right behind him was Rita, who looked pissed. Aaron tried to fight back, but Rita kicked him in the stomach and let him fall to the ground. She then walked up to him and kicked him across the hall before walking back down the hall she had come from. After what sounded like a few grunts of pain, Rita, Amy, and Kansas came out of the hall and left. Ryo and the others ran up to the hall and saw that they had beaten the shit out of them.  
  
"Is it just me, or is the way Rita beat him up the same way the Rita we knew beat Ryo up?" Kento asked. "I think you may be right, Kento," Rowen said. "Well, they got what they deserved," Ryo said. They then heard was sounded like glass breaking and a car alarm. They looked outside to see that the girls had set up a ramp and were driving their motorcycles off it and landing on Aaron's car. "Let's definitely not get on their bad side," Cye said. They all sweat dropped as a crowd appeared cheering them on.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's that chapter. In the next chapter, Sage begins to see some strange things. Tulpa's army begins to show up everywhere but then disappear. Why are they here and what are they after? Find out in the next chapter of Untitled. Oh and if any of you guys have a better title, please send me an e-mail at Duo223@aol.com. Thank you. 


	10. Tulpa's Back

The one thing I hate about all of this is that I keep screwing up the chapter numbers, oh well. I'll just keep going on like this, so don't mind the numbers. Anyway, another chapter up. This one will be a little more interesting. It's got more of an idea about the girls. I'm not sure but do you remember Ryo's dream? You'd better, cause he will.  
  
Chapter 10 Tulpa's Back  
  
  
  
"So, when does basket ball start?" Cye asked. "I'm not sure. Let's check out the billboard," Kento said. He and Cye went over to the billboard and looked for the basketball information sheet. "Here it is. It says that it won't start for another month. That means we'll get to see Ryo and Sage compete in the Martial Arts Tournament," Cye said. "Alright! Hey, aren't they practicing today?" Kento asked. "Oh shit. We were suppose to meet them in the gym," Cye said. They both dashed down the hall and only slowed when a teacher yelled at them. Finally, they made it to the gym.  
  
They looked around for a few minuets before finally seeing Rowen and Sage. "Hey, guys," Kento said as they walked up to them "Hey, you made it," Rowen said. "Just barely," Kento said. "Yeah, but it looks like Renée and Amy aren't here yet," Sage said. "Isn't that them over there?" Cye asked. Rowen and Sage turned around. There was Renée and Amy. They were facing each other and doing what looked like an extreme workout. Don't you think they're taking it a little too seriously? We won't even be doing a whole lot and they're already working out," Rowen said. "Maybe they don't know that, I mean, they can't be all that good if it's their first year," Sage said. "Well, looks like nobody will be bugging them," Kento said. Amy walked off for something while Renée kept going on her workout. Aaron and his friends came in the gym. They had healed from Rita's beating that she gave to him a week ago. They saw Renée and walked up to her. "Spoke too soon," Kento said.  
  
"Hey there, Renée," Aaron said. Renée stopped her workout and stood with her hand on her hip while Aaron and his gang surrounded her. "You know, I made a bet with Erin over there," Aaron said. "I don't think I want to know," Renée said. "Oh, but we need to know. You see, I told him that you wore a pair of thongs under those pants of your, but he said that you wore absolutely nothing. Can you prove to him that I'm right?" Aaron said. Renée clenched her jaw and looked at him with a smile. "You know I would, but you see I have this problem. My pant's zipper is caught, and I need help undoing it. Do you think you could do it for me?" Renée said. Aaron looked at Erin and grinned. He bent down and took the zipper, but before he could pull it down, her face connected with a knee. Erin laughed as Aaron landed on the floor holding a bloody nose. Renée glared at him and knelt down to his level. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Just to let you know. You're both wrong." She then got up and kicked him before going over to the laughing Amy.  
  
The guys' jaws dropped. "Wow! I never in my life seen a girl from this school kick someone like that," Kento said. Rowen sensed something near-by and looked around. He then saw one of Tulpa's goons, but then it disappeared. Rowen tried to find it again but with no luck. "Yo, Rowen, what's the matter?" Kento asked. "I thought I saw one of Tulpa's tin cans, but it must have been my imagination," Rowen said. "Are you sure, cause Tulpa means big trouble," Cye said. "Yeah, it's gone now. Nothing to worry about," Rowen said.  
  
Later that day, the guys were gathered at the front of the school waiting for Sage. While the others talked, Rowen sensed the same thing and looked around. He then saw another goon. It was looking for something, or someone. As someone passed by him, he disappeared. Rowen blinked a couple of times. "What in the world," Rowen said. "Yo, Rowen, what's up?" Ryo asked. "I saw another one," Rowen said. "Another one? Rowen, you gotta lay off on the coffee man. Why would Tulpa send his goons here?" Kento said. "I guess you're right. Hey, there's the girls," Rowen said. Indeed, there were the girls coming out of the school. Sage caught sight of a green jewel hanging around Amy's neck. It was the size of a marble and gleamed in the sunlight. Amy took the jewel and put it under her shirt before going home with her friends.  
  
Ryo and the others left and went to Mia's place. Ryo was in bed later that night. He was tossing and turning. The dream was back. It was the same as before. The ancient was there reciting a poem.  
  
"Helping hands not found in one  
  
But found in five  
  
Burning in a pit of fire  
  
Bathing in a swirl of salt  
  
Dwelling in the darkest to give light  
  
Hiding among the Mother of all life  
  
Sleeping with the eyes that watch over  
  
Gleaming in a stream of sky."  
  
  
  
Ryo woke up and remembered. He got up and quickly dug through his drawer. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it. It was the poem he had written down so long ago. He got up and ran into the computer room. He got on the computer and looked through Mia's files until he found what he was looking for. There was a picture of five armors that he'd never seen before. Under it was an old style of Japanese that some couldn't even read anymore. "Looks like Tulpa's going to be after these armors, but we've got to get to them first," Ryo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter bites the dust. I'm doing pretty good. Please R&R. 


	11. Dwelling in the Darkest to Give Light

Alright, another chapter. Now my friend won't kill me. Anyway, the name Rita came from by best friend and I dedicate this whole story to her. This story wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her. Check out her stories. Her name is Star Blaze. She's got an awesome Ronin Warrior fic called Battle on the Horizon. Now, on to the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Dwelling in the Darkest to Give Light  
  
  
  
"So you're saying that there's five new warriors out there?" Sage said. Ryo nodded as he brought up the file. The guys gathered around and looked at the picture. The armors didn't look like theirs did. They looked like pieces to armors. "Man, they don't look like much, but we still better find them," Kento said. "Yeah, they might be of some help. Not to mention if the Dynasty gets to them first, that could mean big trouble for us," Rowen said. "Well, we'd better go out and look for them. The ancient gave me this poem and that was it," Ryo said as he handed the paper to Sage. Sage read it over and passed it to the rest of the guys. "Ok, well, let's split up and look for them. We're going to need Mia's help though," Ryo said.  
  
"Are you sure it's here Mia?" Sage asked. "Not really, but this would be a good place to look. It's one of the darkest caves around. There is also rumor that there is an unknown source of light deep inside of it. Some people even say that it comes from a young kid that goes inside everyday," Mia said. "Well, the poem does say that the armor is in the darkest to give light," Sage said as he started into the cave. It was indeed very dark, but Sage's eyes adjusted very well. He weaved his way through the cave and around stalagmites and stalactites. He looked around the cave, but there didn't seem to be any sign of the mysterious source of light.  
  
"Looks like there's nothing here," Sage said. He turned around and began to head back. He only got a few feet back when he saw his shadow on the ground. He turned to see that there was indeed light coming from the tunnel. He began to head back down the tunnel and into a small opening. There he saw several lit candles in a manmade tunnel. He followed the candles until he came to a small room and was momentarily blinded by the light reflecting off of something. He shielded her eyes and looked at what it was. It was a sword blade. He followed the blade down to the hilt to the hands that held it, and then up the arms to the flowing blonde hair and then finally to the blue eyes. His eyes widened when he recognized who it was, Amy. She was standing there on a narrow piece of rock with her sword held out firmly in front of her. He gaze was fixed upon the wall in front of her. She stood there as if in a trance. The swords blade was what was lighting the entire room, reflecting the light that came from the candles in the tunnel and enhancing their brightness.  
  
'She couldn't be the one who has the armor. There's just no way,' Sage thought. He remained silent as he watched Amy. She closed her eyes and raised the sword above her head. Her eyes snapped back open and she launched her swords forward before jumping into the air and landing on the far side of the rock. Sage continued to watch her as she did different attacks and jumps each time landing on the narrow rock. Sage grunted when the light from her sword hit his eyes again and rubbed them. Amy lost her concentration from the sound and lost her footing.  
  
She fell on her side with her sword next to her. Sage ran over to her and helped her up: "Are you ok?" Amy roughly pushed him back: "I was until you came along. How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to know not to pick a fight with you," Sage said. "Whatever, just leave me alone," Amy said as she picked up her bag and her sword and headed down the tunnel. Sage went after her: "What is your problem? I didn't do anything wrong to you and you go and bite my head off." "Oh, don't give me that bull. You should know and don't you dare tell me you don't!" Amy yelled. "Well I'm sorry, but I don't," Sage snapped. Amy reached into her bag and pulled out a box throwing it at him: "Maybe this will help to refresh your memory, Sage Date!" She then turned and left down the dark tunnel and out of the cave. She went right passed Mia and headed to her car. She threw her things in the back, got in, and drove off.  
  
Sage watched her leave and looked down at what was in his hands. It was hair color. It wasn't permanent, but it was still hair color. The label at the bottom read Chocolate Brown. For some reason it rang a bell, but he just couldn't remember why it did.  
  
  
  
Finally, poor Sage got told off. You should be able to recall who it is, but don't say anything cause some people might not know so SHHH! Any way, please R&R. And please, no flames. I'm already getting too many for this one girl who wants me to remove my stories, but I won't. Ok, well g2g and make another chapter. And Don't forget to check out my friend's stories. 


	12. Hiding Among the Mother of All Life

Ok, next chapter. So far, Ryo and the others have been out looking for the new armors. Sage encounters Amy in a dark cave. She gets mad at him for no reason at all and leaves him with a box of brown hair color and without an explanation. Sage is confused about it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 Hiding Among the Mother of All Life  
  
"So you saw Amy there and all she did was bite your head off and throw this box of hair color at you?" Ryo said. "That's about it," Sage answered. "You know, this rings a bell, but I can't quite place where and when," Cye said. "Yeah, I know. Where's Kento?" Sage asked. "Mia dropped him off up in the mountains. They have some of the grassiest places up there. Perfect for mother nature and perfect for one of the armors," Ryo said. "Let's hope he has better luck than I did," Sage said.  
  
"Ah, man. How much longer?" Kento whined. "It's not much farther, Kento. You have to learn to be patient," Mia said. "Good, cause I'm tired and I just want to find this armor. Why did it have to be so far out here?" Kento continued to whine. "I'm not sure. Maybe to keep people from finding it," Mia said. Kento sat back and pouted slightly. After a while, Mia stopped the jeep: "Ok, we're here." "Good," Kento said as he got out and stretched. He looked around at all of the plants and animals. There were deer and rabbits, flowers and herbs, and all kinds for trees and birds.  
  
"This is definitely the place to look for the armor. Not to mention a good place to relax," Kento said. "I know. It's beautiful, but we didn't come here to relax. We can here for the armor. I'll look down here and you can try up that hill over there," Mia said. Kento nodded and headed up the hill. On top of the hill was a huge tree. It looked pretty old. He turned around and could see the whole valley. "Man, I never thought that there still was a place like this," Kento said. He took a deep breath and headed down the hill to look for any sign of the armor.  
  
As he was looking in the woods, he caught something at the corner of his eye, but when he looked for it, it was gone. "Must have been my imagination," Kento laughed. But his laughing stopped as he came face to face with a knife, actually, more like neck to blade with the knife. Kento froze right there and turned his head to see blue hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. "Michelle, what are you doing here?" Kento said. "I should be asking you the same thing," Michelle said. She made no attempt to lower the knife. "Look, I'm just looking for something," Kento said. "Well, don't look for it here. Leave this place, and if you should return, I'll kill you," Michelle said as she took away the knife and headed back into the woods.  
  
"Why do you have to be so harsh on me? I didn't do anything," Kento said. "Bull! That's bull shit, and you know it. I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong," Michelle said. "If I did do something wrong, which I didn't, I would remember, which I don't," Kento said. Michelle took something out of her pocket and threw it at Kento: "Try to remember. I'm not the same girl you knew back then." Kento caught it and looked at it. It was a small thing of super glue. He looked up at her, but she was gone. Kento looked down at the glue before heading back to the car.  
  
"Did you find anything, Kento?" Mia said. "Yeah, I did," Kento said as he got in the car. Mia knew not to pry, so she got back in the car and drove off. Michelle watched them leave before heading home.  
  
  
  
Alright, finally, I'm done. The guys now have another clue as to what the girls are talking about, super glue. Find out what they mean in the upcoming chapters of Untitled. I really need to get I new title. Please R&R. 


	13. Sleeping With the Eyes That Watch Over

Yeah, now that I have this chapter up, my friend Rita will post her new story up. Wicked cool. Any way, so there are two girls who are mad at them and they are given another clue as to why. So far it's hair die and super glue. Let's see what else.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 Sleeping With the Eyes That Watch Over  
  
"Ah man. Why are they so mad at us? I mean, we don't do anything and they just blow up in our faces," Ryo said. "I'm not sure," Kento said. "So, what does super glue have to do with them hating us?" Cye asked. "I don't know, but there has to be someone that can tell us," Ryo said in thought.  
  
Later that day, Mia began to look up more information on the new armors in her grandfather's data. 'So, the new armors are almost like the Ronins' armors. How strange,' Mia thought. "What are you working on, Mia," Rowen asked. "I'm looking for more information on the new armors. The next one will be really hard to find," Mia said. "Which one are we looking for this time?" Rowen asked. "We're looking for the Armor of the Star. Unfortunately, it's going to be very difficult," Mia said. "Maybe, but we have to find it before the Dynasty does. If we don't, it could mean big trouble," Rowen said. "One way we can find it is if the person is in danger, hundreds of meteorites will fall from the sky and onto her enemy," Mia said. As if on cue, a meteor shower appeared. Mia and Rowen looked at it before they headed out the door.  
  
It took a little while to get there, but they made it. All that was left of the area, however, was rocks from the meteors and metal from what looked like Dynasty soldiers. "Man, whoever owns that armor can really fight. This looks like an entire army of Dynasty soldiers," Rowen said. "But how can one person be string enough to stop an entire army of them?" Mia asked. Rowen was about to answer but instead grabbed Mia and got down as an arrow passed by them and into the tree.  
  
Rowen looked up to see a girl with long blue hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Renée, and she was ready to attack again with another arrow already ready to fire. "What are you doing here?" she yelled. "We're here for something," Rowen said. "What you are looking for is not here, now leave!" Renée said. "What we are looking for was here though," Mia said. "You stay out of this. This is between me and Rowen!" Renée snapped. Rowen's anger grew, but he stayed calm: "Renée, why are you so mad at us? Why do you continue to give us attitudes with no explanation?" Renée lowed the bow and arrow before attaching something on the end of it and fireing it at them. Rowen watched as the arrow came at them and landed right in front of them. It was a slip of paper. Rowen took the paper and looked at it. It was a virus code. Rowen looked up at Renée, who stood there at the other end of the battlefield. She stared at him coldly before turning her back on them and walking away. Rowen knew not to push it and left with Mia.  
  
So many thoughts were going through Rowen's head. Why were they mad? What is the virus code for? Why was she there? Could she have the armor? Rowen thought about that last one. 'She might have the armor, but then again maybe not,' Rowen thought. Rowen sighed as he looked out the window. Renée watched as the car drove off into the distance before looking at the battlefield. 'Nicely done,' she thought with a smirk. She placed a necklace around her neck that held a dark blue jewel. She then turned and left.  
  
  
  
Alright, a new armor has appeared and it's more deadlier than any of the others so far. Why are the girls mad at them? Find out on the next chapter of Untitled. 


	14. Burning In a Pit of Fire

Ok, so, now that I've put up those last two chapters, my friend, Stare Blaze, will post her new story. I've read some of it, but I can't wait to read the rest. Now, last time on Untitled, Rowen met up with Renée and found that she was an archer. She gave to him a virus code and didn't explain anything. Now we find out why the girls are so mad at them.  
  
Chapter 14 Burning In a Pit of Fire  
  
  
  
"Man, oh man. These girls really mean business. Why would Renée try to kill you?" Kento said. "I don't know," Rowen said as he shut his locker. It was yet another day at school, and the guys weren't too happy about it. The girls wouldn't even acknowledge their presence. "So, Ryo, who is this person who can help us?" Kento asked. "The one person who doesn't get mad at anyone, Kansas," Ryo said. As if on cue, Kansas came running down the hall. Ryo put his arm out and grabbed a hold of her: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a sec. We need you help." "Well, could we hurry this up: I'm late for class," Kansas said. "We need to know something. It's about your friends. Why are they so mad at us?" Ryo asked. Kansas bit her lip: "You don't remember?" "Remember what?" Cye asked. "You did something to them a long time ago. I thought that the things they gave to you would've been enough to refresh your memory," Kansas said. "Please, can you tell us?" Ryo said. Kansas shook her head: "I can't, but Rita can. You wont like it. She'll be inside the volcano near here. Look for a cave," Kansas said before turning and running the rest of the way to her classroom.  
  
"I still don't think it's a good idea, Ryo," Rowen said. "I know, but I have to. I've got to find out why they're so mad at us. I've got to go up there anyway. I've got to look for the Armor of the Phoenix," Ryo said. "Yeah, but doesn't it seem strange that every place that we have looked for the armors, the girls were always there?" Rowen said. "Yeah, you're right," Sage said. "That's another reason I have to go. We've got to solve this. If they do have the armors, who's going to stop them from going over to the Dynasty instead of us?" Ryo said. The guys remained silent. They had no idea what to do. "Well, it's settled then. I'm going. If you want to come with me, then come on," Ryo said as he headed out the door. The others looked at each other before following.  
  
Ryo and Rowen rode on Whiteblaze while the others were in the car with Mia and Yulie. Four figures looked down from the volcano. "They're coming." "Yes, I know." "They don't know. Why do we still have to continue to do this when it was so long ago?" "Because we have to. They need to apologize before our leader will except them and join them." "I wish there was a way to help, but it's up to the leaders of both teams to resolve this problem on their own." "We draw the others away while he goes into the cave." The figures nodded and headed don't the face of the volcano to wait for them.  
  
"How much longer Mia?" Yulie said. "Not far now, Yulie," Mia said. "If those girls really do have the armors, then why hasn't Tulpa tried to capture them yet?" Cye said. "They've tried once. They tried to get the Armor of Star but failed," Rowen said. "There it is, up ahead," Mia said. The guys got out of the car and looked around. It had bushes and many other kinds of plants around the entrance to the cave. "You guys ready?" Ryo asked. The guys nodded and began to head into the cave, but were stopped by an arrow. The guys looked behind them to see four people in armors. The armors had metal boots the went up just below the knee, what looked like a metal skirt, a top that had an area for breasts, and metal around the arms to keep them protected. The helmets covered half the face and consisted of different things of symbols on them like a lightning bolt on one, a water drop on another, one had a star, and another had a leaf. They each had a different color to them: orange, green, dark blue, and light blue.  
  
The dark blue one with the star aimed another arrow at them. "You guys take care of them, I'm going to get Rita," Ryo said. The guys nodded and got into their sub-armor. The figures ran outside of the cave, and the guys followed while Ryo ran down into the cave. It wasn't long before he found Rita. She stood on top of a ledge surrounded by molten lava. "Rita, why are you guys doing this?" Ryo asked. "You should remember, Wildfire. You're the reason we left," Rita said. "Left, but I don't understand," Ryo said. "Open your eyes, Ryo. I am Rita, the leader of the hookers that you humiliated," Rita snapped. Ryo's eyes went big, and he remembered. The super glue, the hair dye, the virus, they had all played tricks on the hookers. They were the hookers.  
  
  
  
So, now it was finally coming together. Ryo now remembers what it was that they did. Now the question is, how is he going to fix it? 


	15. Hatred

Ok, so, the guys finally figured out why the girls were so mad at them. Now, they have also found four of the five armors. Now we can see what happens and what Ryo can do about this problem before Tulpa finds them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 Hatred  
  
  
  
"Who do you think they are?" Rowen asked. "I'm not sure, but we've got to catch them before Tulpa finds out who they are," Kento said. The guys had chased them pretty far into the forest surrounding the volcano. They all watched as the people split up into four different directions. The guys split up as well and followed them.  
  
"Rita, I know what we did was wrong, and I don't even know why we went ahead and did it. We didn't realize that you'd be so angry with us. Please, you have to believe me," Ryo said. "Why should I believe someone like you? You played us for fools, Ryo Sanada. You invited us into your home only to play tricks on us. What did you think we were going to do? Laugh about it?" Rita yelled. "I-I don't- I don't know," Ryo said. For once, he had no words. He didn't know what they were expecting the girls to do. They just did it without thought. "Rita, please, you have to forgive us. We didn't mean to hurt you or humiliate you," Ryo said. Rita then laughed: "You didn't think it would hurt or humiliate us. You destroyed our reputation. It became harder to make money for Kansas. Because of you we had to leave to another city where people hadn't heard of us and start all over again. Do you know how hard it is to do that?" Ryo clenched his teeth. How was he supposed to show this stubborn girl that they didn't mean it?  
  
Cye chased the light blue armor with the teardrop symbol all the way down to a river. The person was about to jumps in until Cye tackled him. They both fell to the ground. Cye held the person down with one hand and removed the helmet revealing long, light brown hair and blue eyes. Cye's eyes widened when he realized who it was. The person kicked him off, placed his helmet back on and brought Cye close to him whispering something to him before dropping him and jumping into the river, allowing it to carry him down river. Cye took a few minuets to regain himself before getting up and heading back. The words replayed themselves in his head. 'Don't you dare tell anyone about who I am!'  
  
From a dark room that was lit only by the burning candles was Tulpa. He watched as the Ronins Chased the new armors. The orb of light then switched to Ryo and Rita fighting. "My Master, this girl's anger could help to bring her here. If she continues to hate Wildfire, than she will be transported here and made one of your people," Kale said. "Very good, Kale. Bring her to me. I want her to lead my army of Dynasty soldiers. She can be very useful against the Ronins," Tulpa said. "And the others?" Kale asked. "We'll kill them later and take their armors. For now, bring me the girl," Tulpa said. "Yes, my Master," Kale said as he bowed and disappeared.  
  
"Listen to me, Rita," Ryo yelled. "No, you listen to ME! I have had it with you. All you ever did was complain about us. Since the first day we met, you hated us. You didn't even know us and hated us. After a while, I thought we'd be good friends. Guess I was wrong huh?" Rita snapped. "Rita, please don't do this," Ryo said. "Why not?" Rita said.  
  
"How much longer until she will be transported?" Tulpa asked. "In a few moments a beast will appear and pull her into a portal that will bring her here," Kale said. "Is there any chance that she will escape?" Tulpa asked. "Only one, but it's unlikely," Kale said. "What is it?" Tulpa asked. "They both must apologize for each other's actions," Kale said. Tulpa laughed: "That is very unlikely to happen. She's too mad, and wildfire has too much pride."  
  
"Rita, please. Can't we just put this behind us?" Ryo said. "No, I refuse to walk away from it any longer. I've been waiting for revenge against you," Rita said. As Rita and Ryo continued to fight, a dark hole began to form behind Rita. Rita heard the sound of what sounded like movement. She looked behind her to come face to face with eyes.  
  
Ok cliffhanger. I always hated those and now I'm doing them. What is wrong with me? So, Rita's hatred for Ryo is going to get her into trouble. Cye knows who one of the people are who posses an armor but can't tell anyone. Who is this person, find out on the next chapter of Untitled. 


	16. Portal

Yeah, another chapter. Here we go.  
  
Chapter 16 Portal  
  
  
  
Rita screamed, and tried to run but failed. Hands grabbed a hold of her and began to pull. She grabbed onto a rock and held on. She didn't want to be pulled in. She held on tightly but was slowly beginning to loose her grip. 'I should've known something like this was going to happen,' Rita thought.  
  
The green armor with the leaf symbol stopped all of the sudden. Sage stopped and watched as she turned and headed back the way they came knocking sage down in the process. "Hey, where are you going?" Sage yelled as he ran after her. She didn't answer him: she just continued to run back into the cave. As Sage ran after her, he saw the other three armors following her. Following them were Rowen and Kento. Cye was nowhere to be found. "Why are they coming back all of the sudden?" Sage asked. "I don't know, but we'd better find out," Rowen said. They nodded and continued to run after them.  
  
Rita knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She closed her eyes waiting to slip when two hands grabbed onto her. She looked up to see Ryo holding onto her. "Rita, hold on," Ryo said. Rita took a hold of Ryo and held on. She knew this wouldn't last as her hand began to slip. "Rita! Rita, I'm sorry!" Ryo yelled. Rita looked at Ryo in shock. He was struggling to hold on, which caused Rita's eyes to begin to fill with tears.  
  
"Rowen, we have to catch them," Sage said. "I know, let's go," Rowen said. Sage and Kento nodded. Rowen picked up his speed and put himself in front of them. The armors stopped and looked at him. Sage and Kento were standing behind them. They weren't letting any of them get by them. "Stop right there. That's as far as you guys go," Rowen said. The armors looked at each other before the dark blue one with the star symbol stepped forward. Rowen was prepared to take her on.  
  
"Ryo, please don't let me go. Please!" "I'm not letting you go. I said I was sorry, and I meant it. We all are. We never meant to hurt you guys like that. Please, forgive us," Ryo said as she began to slip even more. Rita gave up fighting to tear of fear and pain. Fear from not knowing what was going to happen. Pain from all of the pain and suffering caused by the tricks they played on them. She let them fall and she answered him: "Ryo, I forgive. I'm sorry!" The hands that held her suddenly disappeared. The hole was gone, and Rita was safe.  
  
Just as she was about to attack, the armor stopped and calmly turned with the others and began to head back outside. "Wait, please, who are you?" Rowen yelled. The dark blue one turned to him: "You'll know soon." They then disappeared.  
  
Yeah, anther chapter bites the dust. Please R&R. 


	17. Tulpa Attacks

Alright, so, Ryo and the others know what they did to the girls to get them so mad while at the same time finding the armors. They weren't able to catch them, but Cye was able to find out who one of them were. The only known thing about them is that they are girls. However, the fifth armor has still yet to be found. Now, on to the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 Tulpa Attacks  
  
Rita and Ryo were panting. Rita was the first to catch her breath: "Thank you, Ryo." Ryo smiled: "It was nothing." Rita stood and turned to leave. Ryo sat up and watched her go. He didn't have any reason to stop her. "By the way," Rita said. Ryo looked at her blinking. "I owe you one," she said as she turned and looked at him with a smile before disappearing down the tunnel. 'Looks like I'll be seeing you again someday,' Ryo thought.  
  
Back at the mansion, Kento yawned loudly. "Oh man, I never thought anyone could run that far. Who do you think they were?" Kento asked. "I'm not sure. Where was the fifth one? There were five all together, but we only saw four," Rowen said. Cye sat on the windowsill looking out into the night. 'I can't believe it was her.' "Yo, Cye, you ok man?" Kento yelled. "Yeah, I'm ok, Kento," Cye said. "You sure, cause you seem to be a little out of it," Kento said. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Thanks, Kento," Cye said. Kento gave one of his sheepish smiles before talking with the guys about what they were going to do about the armors. Cye turned his attention back outside.  
  
"You have failed me, Kale," Tulpa yelled. "Forgive me master. She seems to be stronger than we anticipated," Kale said. "Find her and the armors. I want them here now," Tulpa yelled at his three remaining warlords. "Yes, master," they said before disappearing to carry out their master's orders. "These five armor will be more difficult to capture. We must find them before the Ronin Warriors do," Tulpa said as the candles around him began to flicker before finally going out.  
  
"Michelle? Michelle!" Kansas yelled as she ran down the halls of the school. Michelle closed her locker and started home with Kansas. They waited at the front of the school with Rita and Amy to wait for Renée's detention to be over. She had accidentally set the garbage can on fire during science class. "Oh, man, I can't believe she did that," Rita said. "I know, but it was so cool," Michelle said. "Michelle, you would think that," Amy said. "Yeah, but Renée thinks so too," Michelle said. The four girls laughed as Renée came running out. "Ready?" Renée asked. Rita nodded and began to lead the way. She didn't even get four steps before several Dynasty soldiers came out and surrounded them. "Friends of yours, Rita?" Renée said. "Nope," Rita said. "Well, then I guess we RUN!" Renée yelled. All five girls ran as fast as they could and split up. Renée and Amy going one way while the others went the other way.  
  
Rowen suddenly stopped and looked back toward the school. "What's the matter, Rowen?" Ryo asked. "I think Tulpa's attacking the school," Rowen said. "Huh? The school?" Kento said. The guys' heads snapped up when a huge explosion came fro the school's area. They dropped all of their stuff and ran back transforming into their sub armors.  
  
  
  
Will the Ronins make it back in time to save the girls? Or do the girls have a secret of their own? Find out on the next chapter of Untitled. 


	18. New Warriors

Ok, so Tulpa is after Rita and the armors. Just to let you know, he knows who has the armors. Ok, on to the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 New Warriors  
  
"What are those things?" Kansas asked. "Who cares, keep running," Rita yelled. The three girls continued to run from the Dynasty Soldiers. "Damn, these guys just don't know when to quit," Michelle said. "No, they don't," Kansas said as the continued to run.  
  
"Why are those guys chasing us? We didn't do anything," Amy said. "Yeah we did. We were chosen," Renée said. "Good point," Amy said. "Oh boy. Not good," Renée said. "What?" Amy asked as she looked ahead of them. Her eyes widened and she stopped. They were trapped. Standing in front of them was Dais, the Warlord of Illusion. "Nice to see you again," Dais laughed.  
  
The Ronins looked at the now destroyed yard of the school. Everything was burnt. "Oh man, why would Tulpa attack the school?" Kento asked. "I'm not sure, Kento, but we'd better find out fast," Ryo said. A piercing scream caused the guys to snap out of their thoughts. "This way," Ryo yelled. After a few minuets of running, the guys split up. Rowen and Sage going one way, while Ryo and the others went another way. "Where do you think that came from?" Kento asked. "I'm not sure," Ryo said. 'But we'd best find out soon, or we'll be in big trouble,' Ryo thought as he continued to run.  
  
Kansas, Michelle, and Rita stood surrounded by Dynasty soldiers. Kansas's scream had given them a slight advantage by causing pain to their ears. "Well, looks like we're caught," Kansas said. "Yeah, looks like it, huh?" Rita said with a grin. "Giving up that easily? I would've thought you'd be a little more challenging than this," Sekhmet laughed. "Shall we kick some Dynasty butt?" Michelle asked. "You bet. Ready?" Rita said. Before the others could answer, a few soldiers went flying. The girls looked up to see Ryo, Kento, and Cye coming through the group of Dynasty Soldiers. "Are you girls alright?" Cye asked. "We're fine. What are you doing here?" Rita asked. "Ronins, stay out of this. This is between us, Phoenix, Earth, and Water. Master Tulpa orders us to bring them to him," Kale said. 'Phoenix, Earth, and Water? Who are they?' Ryo asked himself. "Like hell we are," Rita yelled. Ryo and the others watched as Rita, Kansas, and Michelle took off their necklaces and held the gems tightly in their hands.  
  
Renée and Amy prepared to fight Dais. "Come on. We're ready for ya," Renée said. Dais laughed: "You think you can stand up to me?" "Hey, don't forget. I defeated one of your armies, and I can do it again," Renée said. "I'd love to see you try. Web of Deception!" Dais yelled as he shot his sure kill at them. Renée And Amy prepared themselves for the attack, but it never came. "Are you guys ok?" Rowen said as he stopped the attack. "Are you insane?" Amy asked. "Ronins, I have come for Star and Forest alone. I have no need to deal with you," Dais said. "That's right. This is between you and us," Amy yelled as both she and Renée took their necklaces and held them in their hands.  
  
  
  
What are the Warlords talking about when they say Phoenix, Earth, Water, Star, and Forest? Find out on the next chapter of Untitled. 


	19. Armors Found

Ok, another chapter up. On the last chapter, Tulpa sent his Warlords off to retrieve Rita and the armors. However, the guys managed to get there and help, but now the girls are about to reveal a little secret of their own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 Armors Found  
  
  
  
"We're not going anywhere with you!" Amy yelled. "Oh, really?" Dais said with amusement. "Yeah, that's right. We've been through enough shit without you causing more problems for us," Renée said. "And who's going to stop us?" Dais asked. "We will!" Renee and Amy said in union.  
  
"You might as well leave cause we ain't goin' nowhere," Rita said. "You'll come with us or we'll destroy you," Kale said. "Nah, see, you got it turned around. We gonna be the one's to destroy you," Michelle said. Kansas looked at Michelle: "You been hanging around Renée too much." "Can't help it," Michelle said. "Oh, we're quivering in our armors! Ha, you won't stand a chance," Sekhmet laughed. "We'll see about that!" Rita said. The girls then raised their hands with the necklaces in them and cried out.  
  
Renée and Amy raised their hands and cried out.  
  
"Power of Phoenix."  
  
"Power of Earth."  
  
"Power of Water."  
  
"Power of Stars."  
  
"Power of Forest."  
  
A bright flash engulfed the girls. When the light faded, there stood the five armors where the girls once stood. "No way," Sage said. "That can't be," Rowen said. There stood the dark blue armor with the star and the green armor with the leaf.  
  
In place of Rita, Kansas, and Michelle, there stood the red armor with fire, the light blue one with a water drop, and an orange one with a lightning bolt. "That's impossible," Kento said. "They have the armors?" Cye said. Ryo was speechless as he watched the girls prepare to fight. "Looks like that our cue," Kento said. The guys raised their arms and called on their armors.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire! Doa Jin!"  
  
"Armor of Turrent! Doa Shin!"  
  
"Armor of Hardrock! Doa Gi!"  
  
"Armor of Strata! Doa Inochi!"  
  
"Armor of Halo! Doa Chi!"  
  
  
  
Ok, that's that chapter. So, the girls are the armor bearers, and the guys are going to help them. There will be a fight, maybe, I'm not good with them. I'll have Stare Blaze help me. Remember to check out her fics and keep reading. Later! 


	20. Interference

Ok, so, on the last chapter, the guys discovered that the girls actually had armors. Well, now they must fight the Dynasty. But will they be able to fight them or each other? If they fight each other, who will save our world?  
  
Chapter 20 Interference  
  
  
  
"So, you do have the armors. Very nice," Sekhmet said. "Yeah, you won't think they're so nice when we kick your asses with them," Phoenix said. "Really, tell me something, Phoenix, weren't you at Wildfire's throat the other day. I was sure that you were going to kill him," Kale said. Phoenix tensed: "That's in the past, Kale. I'm sure you would've known hat by now," Earth said. "Oh, really. I thought you would've been the one to kill Hardrock, Earth," Sekhmet said. "Will you stop calling us that? Man, that's getting on my nerves," Water said. "And what else shall we call you?" Kale asked. "By our names," Phoenix said as the masks of the armors disappeared showing that Phoenix was Rita, Water was Kansas, and Earth was Michelle. "We'll be calling you dead meat soon. Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet said as he shot his sure kill at them.  
  
"Star and Forest. So nice to see you," Dais said. "Yeah, same to you buddy," Star said. "I see you've made friends with Strata and Halo. That's nice," Dais laughed. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way," Forest said. "If you wish to destroy them, then join us. With you at our side, the Dynasty will rule this world again," Dais said. "No thanks. I think we'll pass. I'd rather join them before even coming near you," Star said. "So you would join them instead of us?" Dais asked. "We didn't say anything about joining any team," Forest said. "Yeah, we're not some toys," Star said as the masks disappeared. Star was actually Renée, and Forest was Amy. "Have it your way then. Web of Deception!" Dais yelled as he shot his sure kill at them.  
  
Rita and the girls jumped one way with the guys jumped to other way letting the sure kill go past them. "Nice try," Rita said. "Wait till you see this one. Black Lightning Slash!" Rita watched as Kale's sure kill came right at her sending her flying. "Rita, damn you. Ice Crystal Shower!" Kansas yelled. A shower of dagger-like ice crystals came down on Kale and Sekhmet. They laughed as the attack was blown away. "Damn," Kansas said. "Let me try. Thundering Earthquake!" Michelle said. The earth began to shake as a huge patch of the earth came up from the ground. It didn't even faze the Warlords. They continued to laugh. "Fools, your powers are too weak to destroy us," Kale said. "Maybe so, but let's try mine." The girls turned to see Rita standing up. "I'm going to destroy you. Fire Storm!" The sky began to cloud and lightning began to strike. Suddenly, the area surrounding the Warlords began the center of a tornado of fire. Rita smirked, but it quickly faded as the tornado of fire was destroyed. Kale and Sekhmet laughed even more as they stood there unharmed. "Oh boy. We're in trouble," Michelle said.  
  
Amy and Renée jumped up letting the sure kill go under them into the wall behind them. "Nice try, but you missed," Renée said. "Oh, did I? I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Web of Deception!" Dais laughed. "Aqua Lightning!" Amy yelled. A flash of blue lightning came down and counter attacked the sure kill, but failed to stop it, as it was too powerful. The sure kill came right at them tangling them in a sticky web. "Damn. My turn. Black Hole!" Renée yelled. A hole began to form behind Dais. It became bigger and bigger as it began to suck everything into it. Kale stood there laughing as the hole sucked in many things around it. "Damn, it's not strong enough," Amy said. "Arrow Shock Wave!" An arrow shot at Dais making him loose his balance and fall to the ground holding on as the black hole began to suck him in farther. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" An attack of lightning came at Dais causing him to loose his hold and be sucked into the black hole. Renée quickly closed it before anything else could be sucked in. The girls turned to the guys and glared at them.  
  
"Rita, what are we going to do now? Are attacks aren't working," Kansas said. "We keep trying. Phoenix's Fire!" Rita said. The ground began to shake again and open up behind Sekhmet and Kale. Below was a pool of lava. "You think that'll stop us?" Kale laughed. "Super Wave Smasher!" A wave of what looked like water shot at Sekhmet pushing him back towards the pool. "What the," Kale said. "Iron Rock Crusher!" The ground began to come up in pieces and headed right for Kale causing him to be pushed back as well. "Flare Up Now!" A line of fire was shot at them both and they were thrown into the pool. Michelle closed it up by using her sure kill. All three girls turned to the guys and glared death glares at them. "Why did you do that? We could've handled them on our own," Michelle said. "We just thought you needed some help is all," Kento said. "Yeah, well here's our gratitude," Michelle said as she prepared to fight them. The guys stepped back a bit. They didn't want to fight them.  
  
"What in the world were you thinking? We hand them where we wanted them and you've just gotta go and interfere," Renée yelled. "You guys looked like you were loosing so we thought we'd help," Rowen said. "We didn't ask for your help. Now, you're going to pay," Amy said as they both took out their swords. Rowen and Sage exchanged glances. There was no reason to fight them.  
  
  
  
So, the guys tried to help, but the girls are mad that they did. How many other problems are these two teams going to have? 


	21. Abused

Ok, next chapter is up. This one'll sound like it's Rowen's past revived, but that's not what I was going for. Now, on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter 21 Abused  
  
"Look, we don't want to fight," Ryo said. "Too late Wildfire," Rita said. She was about to attack when something began to beep from Kansas's bag. Rita looked from her bag to the other two girls. Michelle looked at Kansas with a confused look. "I'm late!" Kansas yelled. She detransformed out of her armor and grabbed her bag running. The guys looked at one another and then back at her. "Where are you going?" Cye yelled. Rita stepped in front of him and held one of her swords to his throat: "Stay right where you are. If you or any of your friends move, you die." Cye looked from her to his friends, who backed up a bit not wanted their friend to get killed. He then looked back at the retreating form of Kansas.  
  
"We're not looking for a fight, Renée," Rowen said. "Well, it's too late cause you just done found one," Renée said. "Damn it," Sage muttered. "Looks like we have no choice, Sage," Rowen said as he stringed another arrow. "Guess you're right," Sage said. Amy and Renée smirked but froze when something began to beep in Renée's bag. Renée looked at it with wide eyes. "Damn it. We'll finish this next time Ronins," Renée said as she and Amy detransformed and grabbed their things running. Rowen and Sage went after them, but lost them down an alley. "Why did they run?" Rowen asked. "I'm not sure," Sage said.  
  
Renée and Amy went down different paths after they lost the guys. Kansas met up with Renée and headed to a house on Washington Street. It was a small, broken down house that had peeling paint and broken windows. The door looked as through it would fall off, and the grass looked like it hadn't been cut in years. "We're so dead," Kansas said. "I know. Well, it's now or never," Renée said. They both took deep breaths before walking into the house. The first thing they saw was a wooden bat to the head. Both Kansas and Renée fell to the ground holding their heads. They looked up to see a tall, muscular man with blue hair and black eyes towering over them with a bat in his hand. "You're late as ever. Looks like a lesson is to be learned here," the man said as grabbed the girls by their hair. The beating began.  
  
"Put down your weapons," Rita said. Ryo and Kento put their weapons down and backed away from them. Cye slowly placed his down and stood back up never once letting his eyes leave the sword at his neck. "Good boys," Rita said with a smile. Michelle went over and picked the weapons up throwing them behind her and Rita. Rita lowered the sword, and Cye ran over to his friends. "You ok?" Ryo asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Cye said. Michelle and Rita slowly backed up before detransforming and running out of sight.  
  
After they received the beating of their lives, Kansas and Renée were in their room bandaging their wounds. "Why does your father continue to do this to us?" Kansas asked. "I don't know. You wouldn't have been brought into this if I hadn't suggested it. I'm sorry, Kansas," Renée said as she put a bandage on the cut above her eye. "How are we going to hide this from the girls? You know Rita will suggest her aunt Lilly again," Kansas said as she stared at her hands. "Yeah I know," Renée muttered.  
  
  
  
Renée and Kansas are being beaten by Renée's dad. What will happen when everyone finds out about it? Find out on the next chapter of Untitled. 


	22. Enough

Ok, so Renée and Kansas are being beaten and the others don't know what to do. Well, let's stop the chitchat and get on with the chapter Cause Rita is just dieing to yell today.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 Enough  
  
"So why do you think they ran?" Kento asked. "I'm not sure. One minuet they were ready to kill us, and then the next they ran," Ryo said. The five Ronins were seated around the dinning room table with different looks on their faces: confusion, worry, anger. But all thoughts were directed to the girls. Why did they run? How did they get armors? How can they get them to trust them? "I say we find them and get some answers so we can figure this all out," Kento said. "You know what, Kento. I think you're right. Something's definitely wrong, and we need to find out what," Ryo said. The others nodded and got up to go out and find them.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Renée's home, Renée was receiving another beating while Kansas was sitting on the floor against the wall. "Renée!" Kansas yelled as she watched her best friend get thrown to the floor. Renée slowly got to her hands and knees only to be kicked in the stomach and fall back to the floor. "Stay down you worthless piece of shit. You're just like your mother," Renée's dad yelled. "Then why don't you sell me off to one of your friends?" Renée said with a smirk. She knew that would get him pissed. She was right. Her dad then kicked her across the room and threw his half empty beer bottle to the wall letting the shards fall on Renée. "I'll teach you to respect me, and you know what? What you said isn't such a bad idea," He said. With that, he grabbed his coat and left the house. Kansas quickly ran over to the beaten Renée. "Oh my god. Renée, we've got to get out of here now!" Kansas yelled. "You go. Run and find some help," Renée said as she sat up. "I'm not leaving you here," Kansas said as she helped Renée to her feet. They grabbed their coats and shoes and left the house together.  
  
"Man, we didn't even find a trace of them," Kento said. "Yeah, just like last time," Cye said. "But we knew where to look then," Kanto said. "That's true," Cye said. "Hey, where are Ryo, Sage, and Rowen?" Cye asked. "Ryo and Rowen went to check out one more area with whiteblaze, and Sage went home," Kento said.  
  
"So why do you think they're here?" Ryo asked. "I don't know. I just got a funny feelin' that we're going to find something here," Rowen said. As if on cue, a motorcycle carrying a raven-haired girl on it zoomed by. "That was Rita!" Ryo said. "Let's follow her," Rowen said. The two boys ran after her with whiteblaze hot on their feet. When they did catch up to her, she was kneeling next to someone sitting against a tree. Looking closer, the guys found that it was Renée. She looked badly beaten. "Renée, hang in there for a little longer. We're going to get you out of here, ok?" Rita said. Renée nodded and allowed both Kansas and Rita to help her up. Rowen and Ryo ran over to them. "What happened to her?" Rowen asked. Rita turned around quickly and glared at them. Ryo looked confused: "I thought you weren't mad anymore." "Don't think that just one incident where you helped me is going to make me like you. This has nothin to do with you," Rita snapped. "Look, we just want to help," Rowen said. "Don't give me that cockamamie bull shit. We don't want your help. We can solve this problem on our own thank you very much. Besides, I don't even trust you," Rita yelled. "Rita! Enough!"  
  
All eyes turned to Kansas. She looked enraged, and her eyes looked like they had fire in them. If looks could kill, all three of them would be dead and six feet under in one second flat. "I have had enough of this shit. Rita, you can't talk about trust. I mean look at you. You and them are fighting the same battle against Tulpa, but you're fighting against each other. If you can't trust someone who's on your side, then who can you trust? You need to put this shit behind you. It is time to stop living in the past Rita!" Kansas yelled. Rita's eyes went wide. Rowen and Ryo blinked. By the looks of it, it seemed as though this was the first time anyone had ever seen Kansas that mad. "Wow," Renée said. She looked at Kansas blinking: "You need to work on your people skills girl." Kansas blinked and then blushed slightly.  
  
Rita sighed: "I think you're right, Kansas. I'll think it over, but for now, let's get Renée some help." "You could bring her to Sage's house," Ryo said. Rita thought for a moment and nodded. Rowen and Ryo got on Whiteblaze and lead the way to Sage's. When they arrived, Rowen went up and knocked on the door while Ryo picked Renée up and carried her. Sage's dad answered the door: "May I help you?" "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Date, but is Sage here?" Rowen asked. Mr. Date nodded and allowed them to come in. Rowen ran to Sage's room and knocked on the door. Sage opened the door to see a panting Rowen: "Rowen, what are you doing here?" "We need your help," Rowen said. "With what?" Sage asked. His question was answered when he saw Ryo coming up the hall with Renée in his arms. "Bring her in here," Sage said as he stepped aside. Ryo came in the room followed by Rita, Rowen, and Kansas. "Set her on the bed, and I'll heal her," Sage ordered. Ryo did as he was told and stood back. Sage knelt next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder healing her. Rowen turned to Kansas: "I think it would be nice to let us in on this." Kansas sighed and began her long story.  
  
Yet another cliffhanger. I use to hate these so bad and here I am doing them myself. Anyway, let me know how you like it. 


	23. Opening Up

Ok, so on the last chapter, the guys had just found out about Renée and Kansas. Now they want an explanation. Warning, lots of flashbacks  
  
Chapter 23 Opening Up  
  
"Alright, I think it's time I should tell you guys," Kansas said. The guys gave their attention to Kansas as she began her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback  
  
"I can't believe they did that to us," Rita said as she drove down the street. "Forget them, we have other problems to worry about. I mean, those policemen found us and now we're on the run again," Michelle said. "We've been running from them for years. How are we gonna outrun them? We can't keep it up for another couple years," Kansas said. Lillyann was sound asleep in Kansas's arms. "I know we can't, but we have to try," Rita said as they continued down the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback  
  
"We drove out to another town and went into an apartment. After a while I was able to have my operation, but our freedom didn't last long. The police had been after us for years. They knew we were orphans, well most of us that is, and were trying to catch us and put us in a home. Unfortunately, we were found," Kansas said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback  
  
"Keep running Kansas," Renée yelled as they ran down the streets followed by sirens of police cars. The other girls had gone into a different direction and escaped. Kansas and Renée continued to run until they reached a dead end. They looked around and found a small hole in one of the corners. Renée grabbed Kansas and shoved her down the hole. "What about you?" Kansas asked. "No time for me. Now, go!" Renée yelled. The sirens became louder until Kansas could see red and blue reflecting off Renée's skin. "I said move it, Kansas!" Renée yelled. Kansas took one last look at Renée before nodding and running down the small tunnel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback  
  
"I could hear Renée being taken away as I continued to run; however, I was caught not long after. The police found out that Renée's father was still alive. What they didn't know was that he got drunk a lot after her mother had died. That's why she left there in the first place. They sent me with her as well. After a while, her father began to beat us. He would use anything he could find that would do us harm," Kansas said. "Didn't you tell someone?" Rowen asked. "We tried, but no one would listen. The police wouldn't listen saying that we were just upset that we were caught. After the girls heard about our problems, they went to the police and turned themselves in. They said they wouldn't run away from any of the foster parents as long as they were close to us. Thankfully, no one knew that Lillyann was my sister," Kansas said. "If they knew that, they'd put her in with her and Renée," Rita said. "So you guys were with us because you knew they wouldn't find you there," Sage said. "That was the main plan, but then we began to like it there. That is, until someone found out about us and told the police," Rita said. "So who do you think did it?" Ryo asked. Kansas and Rita looked at each other before looking at them. "You don't know? We thought you did it," Rita said. "No, we didn't do it. We didn't even know about you," Sage said. "But then, who found out?" Kansas asked.  
  
Srry, my computer messed up and didn't get all of it, but I retyped it. It's not as good as the last ending but this is all I can remember. 


	24. New Warrior

Ok, next chapter. So far the girls found out that the guys didn't rat on them at all. Now they have to find out who did and try to stop Tulpa all at the same time. They got their work cut out for them.  
Chapter 24 New Warrior  
"So where's Renée?" Michelle asked as she and the others walked down the hall of their school. "She's staying at Sage's house for now. I wanted to take her to Amy's, but Sage wouldn't let me. He said she was staying their and that's final," Rita said. She went over to her locker and fiddled with the lock as the other three girls leaned against the other lockers. "Is it just me or are we being soft. I mean, they ratted us out but we're not doing anything about it," Amy said. "Actually, they didn't rat us out," Rita said as she took the lock off her locker. "What do you mean they didn't rat us out? You mean someone else did?" Michelle asked. Rita nodded: "The guys didn't even know that the police were after us." "Oh man, now I feel like a real jerk," Amy said. "Don't worry. We all do," Kansas said. The bell then rang and all four girls ran down the hall and into their classrooms.  
  
"You have failed me my Dark Warlords!" Tulpa yelled. "We are sorry, Master. But the Ronins seem to be helping them now," Dais said. The three warlords were standing in front of Tulpa with their heads bowed down. "No matter. I have someone new who will get the armors," Tulpa said. As if on cue, young girl about the age of 15 walked in. She was tall and slim. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a loose hair tie and had bangs that were pushed to one side of her face. Her eyes were different colors. One eyes was brown while the other was green. She wore an armor similar to the ones the girls wore one it was black as night. She walked up to Tulpa and bowed before him. "Ah, Soya, my faithful servant. What news have you brought of the five elemental orbs?" Tulpa said. "Master, I have located them inside the bodies of five young girls. They are also the armor bearers that you seek. If you wish me to, I will pluck the orbs from them and take their armors as well," Soya said. Tulpa laughed: "You have done well, Soya. Now go and get those armors and the orbs." "Yes, Master Tulpa." With that, she disappeared to do her master's bidding.  
  
I know I know. Very short chapter. I just didn't want to stop right in the middle of this problem so I'll get the next chapter up soon. That is, if Rita and Angela don't hurt me before I can. 


	25. Elemental Orbs

Ok, I am starting to get slow on my stories but oh well. Anyway, I will be working over time on these stories during Spring break. I will work on them everyday, I promise. Not my friends Rita and Angela can get off my back for a bit. And just a reminder, this story is dedicated to my good friend Rita. If it weren't for her I would've never put this or any of my other stories up. I started rolling this ball and she's kept it going. Now on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Michelle and Kansas were walking down the street talking and laughing as they walked home from school. "So I told them they needed to just shut up about it," Kansas said. "I don't blame you. I mean, who has the right to throw things at people and tell fake rumors about them. They did that with Amy and Isabella," Michelle said. "Yeah, they used to call them clones just because they were identical twins. Oh, speaking of Isabella, I heard she's coming here. She's also bringing Cass, Al, and Jack along with her," Kansas said jumping up a bit. "Really!? Awsome, they're the best," Michelle yelled. Both girls laughed but then stopped as a huge gust of wind suddenly came. "What the hell? It's not suppose to be windy today," Michelle said.  
  
"It's time to give up your elemental orbs girls." Michelle and Kansas looked up to see Soya floating practically in mid-air. "I've come for your armors and elemental orbs. Master Tulpa wishes to have them in his possession," Soya said with a smirk. "Well you can tell old tin can that he can go to hell," Kansas yelled. "Not the answer he was looking for!" Soya yelled as she took out her whips. "Slash of Pain!" Soya yelled as she cracked her whips and swung them around wrapping both Kansas and Michelle up. A shock of pure pain ran through them cause a scream of agony to rip out of their throats. Soya laughed as they screamed, enjoying the sound of pain. Soon she had both the girls on the ground twitching in pain.  
  
Soya slowly took her time to walk up to the first one, Kansas. She reached into Kansas's chest and her hand went through it like water. Kansas screamed as Soya pulled her hand back slowly pulling out a glowing blue orb the size of a baseball. "The elemental orb of water," Soya said as she walked over to Michelle doing the same to her. She pulled out a glowing orange orb. "The elemental orb of earth." Soya looked at the now limp forms of the two girls. Their bodies didn't move save for their breathing. Their eyes held no emotion or spark in them; they were dull and lifeless. Soya located their armor orbs and took them as well before disappearing as Kento and Cye rounded the corner talking to each other.  
  
"So, what did you get on your test that you studied so hard for?" Cye asked. "I got a-got a- holly shit!" Kento yelled as he saw Michelle and Kansas laying on the ground with their things scattered around them. Both Cye and Kento rushed over quickly and picked them up. "Michelle, are you alright?" Kento asked. Michelle didn't respond. She just looked off at nothing. She didn't even blink. "Cye, something's wrong with her," Kento said. "Same with Kansas. It's like they're not even there," Cye said. "What do you think happened to them?" Kento asked. "I'm not sure but we're going to find out," Cye said as he picked up Kansas. Kento picked up Michelle and both boys ran as fast as they could to Mia's.  
  
Soya appeared before her master holding out the two elemental orbs and the two armor orbs. "You have done very well, Soya. Now, go and get the others to add to our little collection," Tulpa laughed. "Yes master," Soya said before disappearing.  
Well, that's it for this one. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Dunno? Let me know and please no flames. 


	26. New Girls

Ok, in the last chapter, Kansas and Michelle were attacked by the new warrior named Soya. Now their armor and elemental orbs have been taken. What will the guys do and what are the elemental orbs? Also, with a new chapter come new faces.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Renée blinked her eyes open and looked around. She was in a strange bedroom. Her body didn't seem to hurt as much as it had. Memories began to flood back into her mind. She remembered being with Rita and Kansas. She then remembered Ryo and Rowen. They had helped her. Now where was she? She slowly sat up. Her head was pounding while her body was having a hard time moving. She looked up when the door opened. There stood Sage. He walked up to her and held out some aspirin and a glass of water. Renée gladly accepted them.  
  
Sage sat down in front of her. "Feeling better?" he asked. Renée nodded. "Good. Kansas told us about you and your dad. We want to help."  
  
Renée raised an eyebrow at him. "We?"  
  
Sage nodded. "Me, Rowen, Ryo, everyone. We want to help you get out of there."  
  
"What is it you can do?" Renée asked as she gazed into the water. If she tried hard enough she could probably see different shapes in the light that reflected off it.  
  
"We can get you out of there and away from him. That's what we can do," Sage said.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Kansas and her sister," Renée said. Sage knew she wouldn't go with it unless they got them out as well.  
  
"We can get them out too. All you have to do is agree. Mia has already set up rooms for you and the girls," Sage said as he stood.  
  
"But what about the others?"  
  
Sage turned to look at her a little confused. "Others? How many others?"  
  
Renée thought for a moment before looking at him. "Four others. They'll be here soon."  
  
Sage nodded. "We'll set up four more rooms then. Mia's got a lot of room in that house." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
Renée sighed and set the glass down on the side table before lying back down. She just didn't feel like staying awake. She soon fell back asleep to the sounds of Sage training.  
  
She was soon rudely awakened when someone knocked, or more like pounded, on the front door. Sage walked up to the door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw Kento and Cye carrying Kansas and Michelle. Renée slid open her door slightly, enough to look out. She watched as Sage led them to another room. She quickly ran out of the room she was in and stood in the doorway of that room. Lying on the beds were the lifeless Kansas and Michelle. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Kento looked at her and back at Michelle. "We don't know. We found them lying in the street."  
  
Renée pushed past Kento and looked at Michelle. She opened her eye and looked into it before lifting up Michelle's shirt.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kento asked as he covered his eyes.  
  
"Something's missing," Renée said as she placed her hand on Michelle chest. Sage watched in aw as Renée's hand went right into Michelle chest. She moved it around as if looking for something. Renée sighed and took her hand out. "Her elemental orb is missing. Someone's taken it. Without it, she could very well die."  
  
Kento's eyes widened at the word die. "How can we help her?"  
  
"Easy, get her elemental orb back before she dies," Renée said as she stood back up.  
  
"Elemental orb?" Cye asked in confusion.  
  
"Each of us have an elemental orb in our bodies. Michelle's is earth. Kansas's is water. Mine is life. Rita's is fire. And Amy's is lightning. The orbs are what give us our abilities to control those elements: however, if removed, we can die. The powers in those orbs are incredible and can be very deadly," Renée explained.  
  
"How long do we have till they die?" Sage asked.  
  
"It's hard to say really. I'd guess at least a week. We can get some help from the others that are coming. They should be here today or tomorrow," Renée said as she walked out.  
  
The next day, the guys picked up Rita, Amy, and Renée and headed over to Mia's. When they got there, they were surprised to see Anubis there. "Anubis? Where the hell have you been?" Kento asked.  
  
Anubis smiled. "I have been following the Ancient's way for a while now. I came back because I heard of the new armors and that you had found them."  
  
Ryo nodded. "Here are three out of the five armor barrers," Ryo said as he jestured to the girls.  
  
Anubis looked at them. "Females?"  
  
That one word ticked Rita off. "Yeah, you got a problem with it?"  
  
Anubis sweatdropped. "Um, no. I just didn't exp-" He was cut off as a blue car came up.  
  
Inside were four people. One was a young woman with long white hair that reached the center of her back. She had bright green eyes and wore torn jeans and a tank top. The two in the bad seemed to be guys. They wore baggy jeans and worn out, baggy shirts. They both wore hats backwards that covered their hair. The last one made Anubis's eyes widen at the sight of her. She looked like a copy of Amy, only she had longer hair and her eyes were a chocolate brown, not green. She seemed to look like Amy but also seemed to act totally different. They also seemed to know the girls since they ran up to them and hugged them. They guys knew they were doomed. An entire house occupied by six guys but run by ten girls. Could it get any worse?  
  
It'll get much worse in the next chapters. Now the guys have to keep Soya's claws off the elemental orbs as well as the armor orbs. Their life will also get crazy when the girls move into the house. This has not been their day or their chapter. 


	27. Discontinued

Ok, I know a lot of people like this story and all, but for some reason I just don't like how it's going anymore. Ever since I started to write more, I've gotten much better at it, and this just seems to be going way too fast and seems to be a bit dull in words. Not to mention how centered it is around the girls instead of the guys. And I'm sure it got confusing. Anyway, I'm going to redo this whole story again. I'll leave this one up for those of you who like it, but this story is now discontinued. I will be putting up a new story later on today so watch out for it and maybe it'll be better than this one. This one is just too out of control. But don't worry, the new one will have just as many problems and laughs as before. I promise! I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers who have stayed with me through this whole thing: Gone11, Rita, Anime Girl (AculemBlade95), Megumi of the Moon, Anthony11, Little Lonely One, Angel Linkz, and Dark Child of Earth. Thank you all so much for such an awesome time with this story! Keep an eye out for the new story! And give me some ideas for it through your reviews!


End file.
